Summer Shudders
by aosaphir
Summary: a oneshot series about Yuki and Shuuichi's summer nights. explicit SMUT. yaoi. yushu. COMPLETE.
1. when sleeping naked isnt enough

oneshot summer series

**AN: Im here again!! Another gravi porn story for ya. This story was inspired by a hot hot hot summer night, as you will quickly figure out. The title of this story is very similar to the AFI song "Summer Shudder", but this is NOT a songfic. It has nothing to do with the song itself, other than I was listening to it while I was writing this (along with other various songs). But enough chit chat. On with the porn!!**

**WARNING: yaoi (gay sex), explicit SMUT, and corruption to the innocent mind. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Gravitation in any form, nor the two boys in this story. I do however own this fanfiction, and will use the two boys as my imagination sees fit. Heh.**

**Beta'd by: PreseaMoon**

**Now, without further ado…**

**Summer Shudders: ****when sleeping naked isn't enough**

_I swear I'll melt if you touch me at all,_

_But then I'll ask you to do it again and again_

_-- "The Gift", Angels and Airwaves_

Yuki lay in bed, reading by lamplight, wearing nothing but cotton boxers and covered lightly with a bed sheet. The blanket had been thrown off for some time, it was just too damn hot tonight, Yuki reasoned. Yes, he was reading, or appeared to be. The fact was, it was nearing 2 am, and Shuuichi still wasn't home. So here Yuki was, reading by lamplight, keenly disguising his glances to the clock on the bedside table with his book.

He had been 'reading' for about two hours now, since 12 o'clock, Shuuichi's (more or less) designated arrival time. Truth was, Yuki was starting to get worried. Though he'd never admit it, just like he'd never admit waiting up for Shuuichi in the first place.

Just as a sigh escaped Yuki's pursed lips, he heard the almost inaudible click of the lock of the front door sliding into place. Yuki unknowingly sat up straighter, setting his book down on the nightstand beside him, fixing his golden gaze on the bedroom door.

Shuuichi, very slowly, opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to turn the knob very slowly as well, and obviously not realizing that Yuki was awake and sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. As Shuuichi finally turned around, again very slowly, he let out a loud squeak when he met Yuki's hard golden eyes staring back at him.

"_Yuki!_ You scared the hell out of me! …what are you still doing up?" Shuuichi wheezed, panting hard and clutching his hands to his chest.

"You didn't notice the light was on? I was reading," Yuki said stonily, though the book was closed and his arms crossed, "what are you doing home so late?"

Shuuichi blinked. "Oh… K was a bastard!! He made me stay later than everyone else and finish writing some damn lyrics!! Even though it's hot as fuck out and there's no air conditioning in that fucking place!! Apparently it was broken, but I think K turned it off just to punish me!! I'm sorry I can't pull lyrics out of my ass whenever he wants me too!!" Shuuichi paused in his rant to take in a breath, not having taken one since he first spoke, "And then I walked home in this goddamn HEAT!! … So that's why I'm home late." He said a little bashfully, in spite of the disgruntled look on his flushed, hot face.

Yuki sighed. He silently thanked whoever was listening that Shuuichi wasn't led off by a stranger offering strawberry pocky. He was then brought out of his thoughts by Shuuichi, who began to strip off his sweaty black tank top.

"Baka… you could get more privacy in the bathroom," Yuki grumbled, though his lit honey eyes contradicted his words. They immediately fastened to a slim, tawny chest slick with sweat, watching as Shuuichi's muscles rippled as he slipped off the tank. He stared fixedly at his rosy nipples, soon following a drop of sweat as it traveled down his taut abdomen, down until catching in his navel. How he wanted to scoop it out with his tong—

Yuki was sharply brought out of his reverie with the said black top thrown in his face.

"What the hell, Shuuichi?!" Yuki cried, whipping the shirt off of his head. He was answered with a strange look in his lover's eyes. Violet eyes held his gaze, and Yuki suddenly felt the hot night get ever hotter as he stared into Shuuichi's eyes which seemed to be smoldering like Yuki's body temperature.

Shuuichi had noticed the hungry honey stares his lover was giving him as he disrobed in frustration toward the heat, and decided to make tonight… fun.

Yuki could only look on as Shuuichi trailed his fingers down his stomach, dancing at the hem of his jean capri's, going slightly lower to the hot flesh beneath. Yuki breathed out, not realizing he was holding his breath. Shuuichi continued on, undoing the button to the capri's, sliding them slowly off his hips, watching Yuki watch their descent until they pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of them, kicking them aside, continuing on to the blue boxers poorly hiding his hardening member. Shuuichi moaned slightly as he slid the last of his clothing off, holding his gaze as he did so, hearing Yuki's breathing quicken.

Yuki was held in a trance at the display, body immobile but waiting as hungry eyes continued to watch as Shuuichi crawled onto the bed with feline grace, hips rolling and violet eyes laden with heat as he crawled towards Yuki, pulling the sheet hiding Yuki's hardening lower half away as he crept. All too slowly, it seemed to Yuki, Shuuichi continued to crawl towards him, wetting his lips with a pink tongue and Yuki couldn't help but to drop his eyes from the boy's captivating eyes and stare at his moist lips with helpless desire. As he felt Shuuichi's body heat creep onto his, the boy straddled his hips, hovering over him, hands holding him up on either side of Yuki's stomach, slowly driving Yuki insane at the small distance that seemed to stretch much farther than it actually did. Shuuichi leaned in close, stomach touching slightly to Yuki's, breath on his lips, and said "It's hot, Yuki…"

Shuuichi's mouth was instantly ravaged, Yuki grabbing the back of the boy's head and crushing their hot lips together, his other hand going to Shuuichi's hip grinding their erections together. Shuuichi moaned into Yuki's mouth, Yuki sucking on his tongue in response. Shuuichi's hands went to Yuki's sides, pulling their bodies as close as possible, continuing to return their kiss.

Yuki suddenly felt the weight of his boxers much too heavy to bear. Yuki pulled away, panting slightly and belted his hips upwards in a silent command to Shuuichi. The boy smiled slyly and his hands tore at the now restricting boxers, pushing them down Yuki's legs until they were kicked off. Shuuichi rubbed his erection against Yuki's now naked one, making Yuki grasp his hips almost painfully.

Shuuichi latched onto Yuki's neck, sucking and lapping at it, then drew back and blew cool air over the slick red skin, making Yuki shiver despite the heat. The boy moved his lips up along Yuki's pale neck, never ceasing the movement of his hips against his love's until he came to his waiting, sensitive ear. He took the lobe in his teeth, biting down while simultaneously thrusting particularly hard against Yuki's erection. Yuki cried out, impossible to suppress it. Shuuichi smiled inwardly, sucking on the abused lobe then moving up along the shell of his ear, until thrusting his tongue in.

Yuki was mewling like a kitten, biting his lip to try to stop the sounds, cock throbbing. Shuuichi relented, drawing his wet lips down Yuki's jaw, nipping at spots while continuing lower still. He kissed over to Yuki's broad chest, latching onto a perked nipple, pulling it in his teeth before soothing with his tongue and repeating the process while teasing the other with the pad of his thumb. Yuki writhing just slightly with each pleasurable touch Shuuichi granted him.

Shuuichi continued on, down Yuki's pale abdomen, sucking on the skin around his navel before thrusting a pink tongue in, moaning, loving the feeling of Yuki's skin beneath his lips. The boy decided to go further, drawing his tongue down until it met the base of Yuki's pulsing cock. He kissed down his flushed cock until he came to the head, lapping at it, making him slick with saliva. Yuki thrust upwards, hands tangling in Shuuichi's pink hair, pushing his head down. Shuuichi rubbed his tongue in the slit roughly, making Yuki moan and grip pink locks. Shuuichi took him into his mouth slowly, making sure his tongue slicked him everywhere, lubricating him. His hands slid up and down Yuki's waist as he felt his cock kiss the back of his throat, sliding his lips back down to the tip, sucking on it one last time, then finally releasing him and moving back up Yuki's body.

Yuki couldn't stand much more of this torture from Shuuichi, being on the receiving end of the act was excruciating. He needed to pound into the boy's tight, hot body, needed to hear those sweet sounds come out of Shuuichi's swollen lips…

When Shuuichi once again reached Yuki's lips, Yuki dominated his mouth, pulling Shuuichi's body tight against his, thrusting his tongue in tasting every sweet contour of his boy's mouth.

Shuuichi mewled, responding to the kiss, his neglected cock weeping as he thrust his hips against Yuki's. Wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck, Shuuichi broke the kiss, panting with need, whispering "N-need you… Yuuki… so h-hot…" sliding the place he wanted Yuki the most against his still wet cock. Yuki groaned, placing his hands on his boy's hips, placing him above his slick erection, the tip pressing against Shuuichi's entrance. Shuuichi moaned, feeling the promise of that touch. He slid his trembling body down Yuki's shaft with the help of Yuki's vice grip on his hips, back bowing, mouth falling open in a pleasured scream. Yuki let out a trembling sigh, feeling Shuuichi's muscles envelope him in an unrelenting grip. Yuki let the boy's tense muscles relax for a moment, then lifted Shuuichi until just the head remained, and pushed his hips back down as hard as he could. They moaned in unison at the first thrust.

They started their dance slowly, enjoying the feeling of their bodies connecting and reconnecting. It wasn't long until the pace sped up, need becoming more and more apparent and Yuki started thrusting harder, rubbing his hands up and down Shuuichi's sweat slicked thighs and throwing him down harder, enjoying the intense shiver of ecstasy that rippled through Shuuichi's desire racked body when he hit his prostate and kept hitting that spot, over and over until Shuuichi couldn't think. Shuuichi relied on carnal instinct to guide his hips, throwing his body up and down, trying to relinquish the burning in his stomach. Yuki could feel Shuuichi's velvet muscles pulling around him, tightening every time he hit that spot that made Shuuichi lose a little bit more of his mind, he could feel his stomach tightening and his climax coming. He pumped Shuuichi's weeping cock, but one touch had Shuuichi screaming and coming, semen spurting onto his chest in white jets as his muscles contracted in orgasm, sending Yuki over the edge, stomach coiling and letting those wonderful muscles milk him until he was complete.

Shuuichi slumped on his chest, barely awake, panting desperately as his heart beat hurriedly in time with Yuki's. Yuki slid his hands up and down Shuuichi's back, effectively eliciting a purr from the boy. Shuuichi couldn't move from his spot half awake on Yuki's soiled chest, and sensing this, Yuki picked him up slightly and rolled him on the bed next to him, dislodging him as he went, only having the energy to pull up the bed sheet to cover them both. He was in the process of doing this when Shuuichi mumbled next to him, more to the pillow then to Yuki as he didn't turn his head or open his eyes, "Didn't I make it clear it's too hot for that?"

**SHUDDER 1: END**

**AN: 'yawn' it's really late now. Or rather, really early. This is a continuing oneshot series about Yuki and Shu-chan's summer nights. This series ends when summer ends. Though Im pretty sure ill start it up again next summer. You'll all get the next chapter when I get ****5**** reviews. I love those reviews. ;3**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it!! Look forward to the next one!!**


	2. cold showers and an opportunity

chapter 2 of oneshot series

**AN: yo yo yo!! CHAPTER TWWWOOOOOO!! Wee. I loved all the lovely reviews and alerts and favs!! I make sure to reply to every review!! Im glad you all liked the first chapter of Summer Shudders. It makes a smile come to my face when I see I've made you all happy/horny. It's what I, as a writer of porn, can ever hope for. Haha. I hope you all continue to review!! I hold all of your thoughts in high esteem.**

**WARNING: Smutness. Sexness. Yaoiness. Nakedness. Showerness. Hotness.**

**Lap it up, kiddies.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am Maki Murakami-sama and own everything. Not. **

**Beta'd by: PreseaMoon**

'**drumroll' CHAPTA TWOOOOooooo……………**

**Summer Shudders:**** cold showers and an opportunity**

_I want a lot of profanity_

_With a lot less virginity_

_Now take those clothes off_

_And show me what you're made of_

_--"Issues", Mindless Self Indulgence _**(an: my life motto)**

"YUuuuuuuuKIiiiii…" wailed Shuuichi from down the hall, Yuki hearing small footsteps falling ever closer to his spot on the couch, where he was currently leaning over his laptop, working on the latest chapter of his latest book. Yuki's left eye twitched at the banshee wail coming in his direction, but refused to show any recognition in hearing it, much less anticipating it.

"Yuuuu—Yuki!" Shuuichi stopped mid-howl when the desired person came into view, and proceeded to fly through the air in an effort to glomp Yuki sitting down.

Yuki gasped in horror, roughly pushing away his prized laptop onto the coffee table in front of him before he was unceremoniously tackled, getting pushed onto his back with a strawberry scented Shuuichi on top of him.

"What the—hell—?" Yuki sputtered as he tried to recover from the shock of an airborne Shuuichi flying his way. The boy just ignored him, latching onto Yuki around his neck, snuggling into his lover's shirt contentedly.

Yuki, quickly recovering, immediately started prying Shuuichi off of him. Or rather, tried to, for Shuuichi had a grip and wasn't letting go. _Gotta get a leash for this pet of mine… _

He sighed, saying "you seem more excitable than usual. What the hell do you want?"

Expecting a bright smile and glittering violet eyes that came with all of Shuuichi's glomps, Yuki was taken aback when a suffering look met him as Shuuichi lifted his head from Yuki's chest.

"It's HOT tonight!! Why is it so huuumid? No matter how little I wear, it's not relieving at all!! I wanna tear my skin off!!" cried Shuuichi, holding more tightly to Yuki, as if he was air conditioned. Yuki took this opportunity to look at Shuuichi's attire… or, lack thereof. _He certainly _tried_ to cool off, I'll give him that… _thought Yuki as his golden eyes roved the slick, tawny skin of his lover's shirtless back, down to his short, oh so short cut off jean shorts—_Where does he buy these clothes? A strip joint?—_that hugged his pert ass in a way that Yuki could tell he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He continued down to the backs of his tan thighs, and Yuki just couldn't help himself. He dragged a fingernail lightly along the back of one thigh, eliciting a shudder and I light gasp from the boy on top of him.

Yuki smirked, and used this moment of distraction to finally push Shuuichi off of him… onto the floor.

"Yuki! You didn't have to push me so hard!!" whined Shuuichi as he pulled himself up, brushing imaginary dirt from his nearly naked body.

"Payback, for almost crash landing on my laptop." Remarked Yuki coolly, sitting up on the couch and taking the computer back onto his lap. Shuuichi humphed, but said nothing. Clearly with nothing better to do, Shuuichi went back to sit on the couch beside Yuki, sighing deeply. He really couldn't take another heat wave. As the boy stretched to get more comfortable, he noticed annoyingly that his skin stuck to the expensive leather at every slight move his body made. It went on like this for a few minutes, Shuuichi constantly moving, trying to find a place where he could get comfortable, heaving sighs until Yuki felt his left eye twitch again.

"…Shuuichi." The boy's attention immediately snapped to Yuki at the mention of his name out of his beloved's mouth. Shuuichi's head leaned to one side, eyes imploring curiously, reminding Yuki of a kitten. His irritation faded considerably to Shuuichi's reflexive cuteness.

"If the heat's bothering you so much… go take a cold shower." Yuki suggested, if for no more than the reason to work peacefully, then…

"Really? Hm…" Shuuichi said, pondering, though his body was already leaning toward the bathroom down the hall.

"I've heard it works wonders…" Yuki added sarcastically. Taking no note of that, Shuuichi was already walking away, toward an icy haven.

Yuki leaned back smugly into the couch, his plan had worked wonderfully. Getting rid of Shuuichi had never been so easy.

The spray of the water from the showerhead blended with the tapping of the keys as Yuki lapsed into the story once again, before a ball of pink fluff came his way…

…Until he heard his lover's beautiful, unwelcome voice ring throughout the apartment, shattering his concentration with melodies of The Rage Beat. Yuki sighed, steeling his resolve and started to type again. Things seemed to be going smoothly for a few minutes, until Yuki realized he had written the lyrics of the song instead of the tragic death of one his characters. _God dammit…_

Yuki rubbed the bridge of his nose as he got up from his seat, making his way to the bathroom, his golden eyes set into a determined stare. He tried the knob, and sure enough, it was unlocked. Yuki unbuttoned his shirt as he closed the door behind him, Shuuichi's voice blocking out the click of the lock. _This is just too easy…_

Yuki's shirt fell to the floor and he started working on his pants, kicking them off as he walked closer to the shower. Standing in nothing but boxers, he pulled away the shower curtain concealing the singing, unsuspecting Shuuichi.

Shuuichi squeaked as he was revealed to the smirking Yuki, his mouth open from an unfinished lyric. Yuki devoured the sight of the water tracing patterns on the skin he was dying to touch, taking note of the boy's rosy nipples perked from the cold water. Watching the boy's face flush pink as he finally took off his tented boxers, he stepped inside. The water wasn't freezing, set at a comfortable temperature that countered the heat perfectly.

Yuki captured Shuuichi's lips, slamming him against the wall, rubbing his erection against the boy's quickly hardening cock. Shuuichi moaned into Yuki's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck, bucking back against Yuki. Shuuichi pulled back and gasped at a particularly hard thrust, bearing his neck to his lover who took complete advantage and lapped at the droplets of cool water that slid down his skin.

"You were being quite loud…" Yuki whispered huskily against his neck, making Shuuichi shiver and say shakily, "s-sorry…"

Yuki chuckled darkly against a spot he'd made slick and red, tracing his lips back up until he laid claim to Shuuichi's mouth once again. Yuki mapped Shuuichi's wet body, strong hands marking and gripping; exploring everything that was his while his tongue did the same. Yuki bit at Shuuichi's bottom lip, making it scarlet like his pretty face was.

Yuki trailed his hand down until he found the boy's cock, teasing it with soft touches until he felt the vibration of Shuuichi's whimper from his spot on his neck. Yuki's hand left his boy's cock, holding down his hips as he bucked against him, but then grinding against him, not letting him buck back. Shuuichi groaned at the friction, yet frustrated that Yuki was stopping him from doing more.

"Yu-yuki… stooop it…" Shuuichi moaned out, defenseless.

"Payback for interrupting my work." Yuki whispered against his ear, biting it. Shuuichi mewled, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Yuki relinquished his hips, grunting at the immediate grinding from the boy. Yuki lifted a tanned leg, wrapping it around his waist, then produced three fingers in front of Shuuichi's and silently ordered him to suck.

Shuuichi obeyed, sliding his swollen lips around his fingers, laving them fully. Yuki fondled Shuuichi's balls with his free hand, making him moan around his fingers. Yuki smirked, pulling his fingers back, trailing them down to somewhere lower. Yuki claimed Shuuichi's lips as he slid one finger into his hot, pulsing body, kissing the discomfort away as he stretched him.

A second finger joined the first, and Shuuichi hissed into Yuki's mouth, hands gripping strong shoulders. Shuuichi's body arched and threw his head back as Yuki touched his prostate, and kept touching it, watching the pleasure ripple through his koi's body until he added another finger. Shuuichi was liable to go insane if Yuki didn't stop rubbing against that spot, and was relieved and frustrated at the same time when Yuki pulled his fingers out… But was soon gasping for breath as Yuki slammed into him in one stroke, Yuki groaning as the tense muscles rippled around him. When Shuuichi bucked against him, he slid out until only the head remained, then thrust harshly, hitting Shuuichi's prostate dead on. The boy cried out, wrapping his lifted leg tighter around Yuki's waist. Yuki kept that pace, hammering against that spot that made those muscles tighten wonderfully around him. Shuuichi was bucking, meeting him halfway, slowly going insane… _Yuki lied… this isn't cooling me down at all…_

And then he was screaming and coming, all over both of their stomachs and feeling Yuki fill him at the same time. They stood there panting, still connected, falling from somewhere way up high. Shuuichi would've collapsed, had Yuki not been holding his hips in a death grip, and guided the boy out of the shower before he really did slip and split something open. After turning off the shower, he joined Shuuichi on the bathroom floor, gasping for air that wouldn't come.

Shuuichi lay there, listening to his heartbeat slow, turning his head so Yuki wouldn't see him grinning. _Oh Yuki… so predictable. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist shutting me up…_

**SHUDDER 2: END**

**AN: what a twist! Shuuichi's quite the evil mastermind, ne? Yuki's so whipped… haha. I recommend to anyone reading this to take a cold shower on a hot summer night. It really does cool you down… unless you're having sex, like those two up there. Then it kind of loses its purpose. **

**The ransom for the next chapter is: 4 reviews. Chapter 3 begs to be released from captivity!! Save him!**


	3. quenched

AN: 'peeks out from beneath the rock the author has been hiding under' eek

**AN: 'peeks out from beneath the rock the author has been hiding under' eek! Im so sorry for making you readers wait so long! Even when I got my requested reviews, I took so long to write this! I am so ashamed… I must perform seppuku. Eh… maybe not. 'cough'**

**But on to business. I've had to write these insufferable essays for this insufferable summer assignment for this insufferable honors class. That is what has taken up my priorities, but I do not present this as an excuse. I take responsibility for the pleading reviews some of you have left. **

**DISCLAIMER: No time for my attempts at wit. I don't own.**

**WARNING: Slash. Oral. PWP.**

**Please read on, those who have stuck with me! Huzzah!**

**Summer Shudders:**** quenched**

_If I take you from behind_

_Push myself into your mind_

_When you least expect it_

_Will you try and reject it_

_If I'm in charge_

_And I treat you like a child_

_Will you let yourself go wild_

_Let my mouth go where it wants to_

_-- "Erotica", Madonna_

It was hot, just like all the other evenings ravaged by the heat wave that has swept Tokyo in the last one and a half weeks. Insufferable heat, night after night after night… _though they did lead to some unprecedented happy endings… _Yuki Eiri thought with more than just a little reluctance. Yes, this was the supposed last night of the damned heat hell, and Yuki was mentally doing the tango with his laptop because, according to Yuki's logic, there was (certainly) no one else to he'd care to dance with.

The dance floor was set in the living room, Yuki sitting upright on the sofa staring with slightly crazed golden eyes (the inferno was finally getting to him) at the wide screen television that had been broadcasting the evening news. His subconscious had pinpointed the channel and then the weather man, as he had been idly surfing, declaring in a steady booming voice that the torture had found a new target area in Japan to torment. And thus, the tangoing began.

And this is how Shuuichi, his beloved, found him. A beautiful work of art humming along to an unfamiliar tune, though Shuuichi briefly thought it sounded a bit like one of his bands' hit songs. _Spicy marmalade…? What is…_

But then there was no more time for thought as Shuuichi instantly shot over to Yuki's side, hovering over his lover's form, waving a hand in front of his face and attempting to place a palm on his forehead.

The offending hand was snatched mid way, Yuki quickly composing himself, feeling as if waking from a dream. _...Dancing? Really? With my _laptop_? Maybe I'm the one who needs a cold shower now… oh god… im worse than the brat!_

Shuuichi's face turned from worried to just confused as Yuki's expression turned from dazed to horrified as the hand still in his lover's hold was now being painfully gripped.

"Yuki…? Um, my h-hand?" Shuuichi winced. He sometimes forgot how Yuki's strength could be used.

Shuuichi's pain laced voice seemed to do the trick. Yuki let go abruptly while composing himself for a second time. "… sorry," He spat, annoyed, the usual Yuki face that Shuuichi was used to coming back. Never thought he'd be so glad to be glared at.

"What was that about, Yuki? My poor hand… how am I gonna hold the mic at my next concert? Think about the fans, Yuki!!" Shuuichi screeched, suddenly indignant.

Yuki rolled his eyes, knowing what the brat was after. Shuuichi liked the way Yuki shut him up just as much as he did. He pulled Shuuichi forward to close the short distance between them, as he was still hovering, and sealed his lips to Shuuichi's babbling ones.

_Hehe… sweet success _Shuuichi thought as their lips slid together sweetly. Oblivious to the fact Yuki knew his perfectly crafted devious plan. While Shuuichi was rejoicing, Yuki pulled away, pushing the boy slightly by his shoulder.

"Get outta here. I have important work to catch up on." Yuki said, relaxing into his spot on the couch, putting his sockless feet onto the coffee table a ways behind Shuuichi. Though Shuuichi was still swaying with a blitzed smile on his face, floating in a kingdom of Yuki's kisses.

Yuki looked on with an expression close to smugness, but with a twitch of a genuine smile on his face. Noting in his head that Shuuichi could very well be standing there all night, he nudged his hip with a foot, causing the uncoordinated boy to fall onto the couch beside Yuki.

Shuuichi lifted his head from where he face planted on the back of the couch to shoot a pouting glare at Yuki. _First my hand, and now my face… jerk…_

Yuki barely glanced over to him and said, "It had to be done. You were blocking the news."

Shuuichi harrumphed. "What happened to this 'work'? And when do you watch the news?" he said accusingly, twisting and settling into the couch cross legged.

"The heat wave ends tonight." Yuki replied succinctly. The reaction was immediate.

"What?! Finally?! Yes!!" Shuuichi jumped up from the couch in a pink flash, dancing around the living room, scarcely avoiding stubbing his toe on the tables' legs. Yuki was content that the brat was fully distracted from asking any questions about his embarrassing lapse in reality. Why would you tango to Spicy Marmalade anyways? Yuki was baffled with his taste in music. _Damn infectious pink brat…_

"Yuki! We have to celebrate!! Are you thirsty?" Shuuichi stopped mid twirl to look at him imploringly. Yuki nodded, not one to turn down an offer for alcohol. Shuuichi swayed into the kitchen, Yuki's golden eyes watching the boy's hips all the while.

About a minute or two later, Shuuichi came humming out with two bottles of water. Yuki's eyes became red as the blood vessels popped and he would've been gasping like a fish if he hadn't so adamantly kept his emotions in check.

"Shuuichi… that is mineral water." Yuki said this slowly and carefully, as if Shuuichi had straw in his head instead of a brain, which Yuki thought to be quite true. When thirst had been questioned, he thought in terms of the socially accepted way to celebrate; alcohol! Though it appeared Shuuichi's actions were indeed fueled by straw.

"Yup. You drink too much, Yuki! Try to be healthier?" Shuuichi's violet eyes swam at the plead.

"Baka, my lungs are already filled with tar. I'm a little too far gone. Now go get beer." Yuki growled out.

"…Well then, what's water gonna do? Just drink it! … Besides, we're out of beer." Shuuichi finished, not exactly winning the argument but plopping down next to Yuki and handing him the bottle anyway.

Rather than here more of Shuuichi's pitiful arguing, he took the water. They were apparently out of anything else anyway. Yuki grumbled and twisted the cap off, about to take a drink, but took a glance over at the brat next to him. Upon reflection, he decided it was an unfortunate move.

Shuuichi was in the middle of drinking, head tipped back and violet eyes at half mast. Yuki thought he was done after a few seconds, but Shuuichi kept on swallowing and swallowing… he thought the bottle was surely going to be devoured. Though Yuki was mocking, he couldn't help but watch the other's throat dip with each suck, and it didn't take much for his mind to sink into the gutter. He was awed and turned on all at once. It certainly didn't help when after Shuuichi sucked the bottle dry, so to speak, he removed his mouth with a wet sound that made Yuki shudder. He then chased a drop of condensation that threatened to fall, swallowing that too. Yuki was torn. Ask him how the hell he did that or jump him?

The question was answered for him when Shuuichi caught Yuki's rapturous stare. He noticed honey turned hungry and said "I can drink a lot when I'm thirsty enough. You just have to," he paused to lick an errant drop of water from his lips, "open your throat." (1)

Shuuichi was looking at him as if to say he'd like to drink a whole lot more and Yuki's cock twitched. No more words were spoken as Yuki pounced, connecting their lips as Shuuichi came to straddle his lap, the empty bottle falling to the floor. Shuuichi was happy to find a hard bulge in his lover's pants and he ground their hips together as Yuki bit his bottom lip, asking and receiving entrance into Shuuichi's sinful mouth. Tongues twisted, rubbed, until Shuuichi broke away for air, gasping. His lungs could take downing a bottle of water but not Yuki's too talented tongue.

Yuki latched onto the boy's neck, trailing his lips along until he came to the pulse, biting down and earning another gasp. Lapping at the mark, he followed the curve of Shuuichi's jaw back up to lips that were instantly claimed. Leaning his body into the kiss, Shuuichi's hands explored the defined lines of Yuki's chest through his shirt down to the hem, dipping his hands inside to feel the taut, pale stomach, fingering the pelvic lines pointing down to his destination.

Dragging his mouth away, Shuuichi moved his lips over Yuki's jaw, pausing to nip certain spots until he came to a sensitive ear. He began to tease the lobe, hearing Yuki's strangled moan, and started to undo his lover's pants the same time he thrust his tongue in. Yuki bucked into Shuuichi's waiting hands, sliding the constricting pants down and off, bringing his hands back to Yuki's erection. Deft hands pumped and squeezed while Shuuichi brought his mouth down to a pale neck once again, one hand pushing up Yuki's simple tee while the other continued to pump and tease. Shuuichi eyed the exposed skin hungrily, violet darkening to indigo, quickly bringing his mouth down to mar the pale stomach.

Yuki looked on from his spot splayed on the couch as Shuuichi finally, finally slid his boxers down but not bothering to take them off as he had the pants. The boy slipped his tongue inside a navel as his thumb brushed Yuki's balls, hips jerking upwards slightly. Shuuichi grinned as his lips followed his hands, brushing his mouth lightly along the entire throbbing length until he came to a pearly drop of precum at the sensitive head, lapping it up and hearing a moan slip through Yuki's resolve to hold it back.

Looking up, indigo met amber as Shuuichi slid his mouth torturously slow as he engulfed Yuki's entire erect, the cockhead kissing the back of his throat. Yuki's head snapped back into the cushions, growling. Lapping at the underside, he brought his mouth back up to the tip, closing his lips around the head and flicking his tongue. Shuuichi held down Yuki's hips as he bucked, more to tease him than to stop from being choked. He pulled on the head almost painfully, hearing the gratifying sound come out of pale lips bitten red. It was fun making Yuki have to bite his lips.

Shuuichi began bobbing his head, working into a rhythm. Tracing the pulsing vein, he slid one hand from a hip down to one sac, squeezing slightly, then moving to fondle and rub them both. Yuki was barely putting forth any effort to effectively stop the sounds in his throat, focusing rather on the wet heat lip locked with his aching member. Shuuichi heard rather than saw this, and a smile graced his wet lips. Well, as well as he could with the prominent cock in his mouth.

He started to hum happily, to the very tune he heard Yuki humming earlier. Shuuichi felt the shiver that racked Yuki's body, could feel his stomach muscles tightening beneath his hands. Deciding to pick up the pace, he stopped humming and hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction with each bob of his head. Shuuichi wasn't preventing Yuki from bucking anymore, putting his hands to better use, mapping out the quivering stomach muscles and teasing the heated flesh below.

Feeling the cock in his mouth swell further, Shuuichi had a second to brace himself before swallowing jets of Yuki's cum, not letting a drop fall from his lips. He continued to bob his head until Yuki was completely spent, feeling him soften and then let him slide out of his mouth with a wet 'sploop' that made the man beneath him shudder as he panted.

Crawling up Yuki's sated body, Shuuichi thrust his tongue inside his lover's mouth, letting him taste himself before pulling back and smiling at him with a flushed face. Yuki could feel Shuuichi's erection dig into his thigh, and he glanced over to his untouched bottle of mineral water that he had at some point put onto the table beside them. Smirking, he grabbed the water and dragged Shuuichi into the bedroom to celebrate all night long… (2)

**SHUDDER 3: END**

**NOTE: (1) – I can do this too. Not make it look hot, but drink a bottle of some beverage in one go.**

**(2) – read Gravitation: Megamix to have an idea of what kind of night Shuuichi and Yuki had. If you haven't but want to, ask me in a review or PM and I'll give you the site. **

**AN: sadly, the summer has come to a close and so has summer shudders. But not forever! Next summer I will continue it. It will be a long wait, but I plan to write other mindless porn during the break so… if I've acquired any sort of fans (?) then I suppose that would make you happy…? Ah well. See you next year!! **


	4. the skinny on dipping

**AN: why, hello all! It's summer again. I hope you've been looking forward to this as much as I have. It's time to break out the summertime smut again! Hope you all are ready! **

**I wanted this out waaaaay sooner than this… **

**DISCLAIMER: Murakami owns it and me. I am merely her slave. **

**WARNING: sex in the water, exhibitionism… what you all are here for, basically. And there's lots o love in this one… be prepared to swoon. Or puke. (I almost did)**

**Unbeta'd. Forgive mistakes?**

**Summer Shudders:**** the skinny on dipping**

_One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving.—Paul Coetho_

It was night; really late at night. Or really early, however you looked at it. Yuki Eiri wasn't looking at it either way, and didn't really give a shit. What he was looking at, though, was his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The window was open and letting in pale light, and the air was a cool shadow of what it was during the daylight. It was slightly relaxing; only slightly.

Yuki was staring at the moonlight that slanted over his defined jaw, making it white and glowing. It made half of his face dark and the rest bright, cut across in a diagonal. Yuki thought he looked like a villain, or maybe a hero. It was so hard to tell sometimes. His eyes—which were shadowed, thanks to the angle—scanned the rest of his profile in slow precision.

Yuki's hair, which was usually the feature that caught most peoples' attention in the busy crowds of Tokyo walkways, was dulled in the darkness from cornflower blonde to something that was more gray and matte than any shade of blonde he remembered knowing. His eyebrows were similar and indistinct, but he could still make out the tense outline of his brow as he glared slightly at himself. Yuki passed over his eyes without inspection; they were too dark to make out anything worth seeing. The outline of his aristocratic nose was blurred and melted into the rest of the shadow, while his left cheekbone was put into stark relief and glared white. His lips, which were usually pale pink, were set in a grim line and painted silver. He could make out the tiny hairs on his upper lip that were usually invisible. They were silver too. His bottom lip cast a tiny shadow onto his chin, a V of darkness in the light. The rest of his chin and jaw were like white fire in the mirror, so defined and in so much contrast with the rest of him that was swallowed.

The man didn't know why he was looking. It was late and he'd just finished writing another chapter, and if his eyes weren't so dark he'd be able to see the exhaustion there. He was tired and on his way to the bedroom, but his feet took him to the bathroom and then there was his reflection. Yuki stayed to look and now he couldn't help feeling shittier than when he'd came in. He could definitely see more of the villain now that he'd stayed.

Turning away from the mirror, he started to walk to his intended destination. The floorboards felt cold. He fought back a shiver when he touched the also very cold metal handle to the bedroom door. It wasn't supposed to be this cold on a summer night.

Yuki entered and sunk his toes into the plush carpet of his and Shindou Shuuichi's bedroom. It, at least, wasn't completely cold. He walked over to the bed and started to undress. While he was unbuttoning his shirt, one slow button at a time, he watched Shuuichi sleep. His lover's legs were slightly bent at the knee while he clutched at Yuki's blue pillow in a sleepy hug. Yuki smiled slightly at that; he often found Shuuichi snuggling with his pillow when he worked late. He admitted to himself a long time ago that it was cute, and he couldn't help thinking so now.

Tossing the shirt aside to some dark, abysmal corner of the room, the blonde undid the button and zip on his slacks and stepped out of them once they hit the floor. Taking the three steps left between him and sweet sleep, Yuki lifted the downy comforter and slipped beneath it, while carefully reclaiming his stolen pillow from Shuuichi's grasp. After checking for any drool, he patted it and lay down on his back, waiting. Within the next few seconds, he felt the boy next to him searching for something to hug in his sleep. Closer… closer still…

_He's found me._ Yuki sighed when tan arms closed around his middle and a pink head rested on his chest. He snaked an arm around to rest on the smooth back and tug his leech closer, at the same time as the boy wriggled deeper into the hold. It was a routine that he didn't think Shuuichi knew about, but participated in all the same. He relaxed into the embrace, all of the tension easing away as sleep clouded in to take him.

Shuuichi was warm. He felt like the sun.

///////\\\\\\\

"Nyaaa…" The boy yawned and stretched leisurely, basking in the early morning light like a sunbathing kitten. Opening drowsy violet eyes, Shuuichi looked around him on the bed. He was alone… but he didn't have a hold on the pillow next to him, and the awaking brain cells in his pink head worked hard to string together the situation. He'd gone to bed alone last night, but the only times he awoke without Yuki's pillow pressed into his face was when he had something else to snuggle… more specifically, when he had his lover to snuggle. Which meant that Yuki could've only left the bed a little while ago!

Priding himself on his very keen analytical skills, Shuuichi bowed his back in one last sleepy stretch and swung his legs over the edge of the king sized bed and prepared to meet the world, even though it was his day off. He tended to be a morning person, even when he had the luxury to sleep in. Yuki sometimes scolded him for it, to which Shuuichi responded with a "Seize the day with me!" and a cheerful glomp to the half-asleep man. Shuuichi tended to suffer those mornings.

He passed the dresser full of clean clothes on his way to the shower down the hall, deciding to make the journey in just his boxers. Getting dressed before showering was pointless. He started humming a tune as he met the floorboards of the hallway, nothing in particular but perhaps, he thought, a premise to a new song that could be promising. Shuu came to the closed bathroom door with a frown. Did Yuki really just get up?

_Oh… Wait. It's not actually closed._ There was a small sliver of space created by the barely open door. He pushed on it.

The mirror and sink were a little ways in from the door, and Shuuichi could see Yuki staring into it with a foamy mouth and a prone toothbrush sticking out from the temporary beard. It looked like he was just staring. The boy was confused and unnerved at the same time; both at the odd behavior and the fact that his lover hadn't noticed him yet. It was unusual for Yuki to be off guard.

Walking in, Shuuichi stepped over to his lover and picked up his own toothbrush. When he still saw no reaction from the man next to him, he gave Yuki a playful butt bump to get his attention.

Golden eyes finally snapped to his in both surprise and irritation. But met with that content grin along with teasing orchid, what irritation he held melted in the wake of it and settled into something along contentment as well.

"We should do something today. And why are you up so early?" Shuuichi asked after grabbing the toothpaste from Yuki.

"To both of those I answer with work." The reply was quick and resolute, but slightly comical because of the foam marring Yuki's usual deep, rolling voice. Shuuichi couldn't help but giggle, earning him a glare.

"Yeah, but I've been working too and we haven't seen each other at all these past weeks." It was accessorized with a pout and a well placed sidelong glance that was just as pleading. Although the pout was almost lost in the toothpaste foam that rested on his lips, Yuki could still see it and had no other choice but to admit that it looked a hell of a lot cuter that way.

Yuki spit into the sink but made no reply. It was because he silently agreed.

After rinsing and then wiping his hands on a towel resting on a bar adjacent to the sink, the blonde man then swiftly left the bathroom with one last glance into the mirror. He hoped Shuuichi hadn't seen him looking earlier. It would be too strange to explain. Or maybe not strange, but he still sure as hell didn't want to explain. He wasn't even really sure how to put voice to it.

_I'm just asking too many questions. Needs to stop._

"Oh, and Yuki?" It came from the bathroom. Yuki stopped but didn't turn around; not fully, at least.

"I love you." Out of the corner of his eye he could see a blinding smile. He didn't need to see the rest of it to tell that it was real. He had the urge to face him fully and ask the question, the questions, he'd been asking his reflection.

_Why?_

But, of course he didn't.

///////\\\\\\\

It was late afternoon and Shuuichi was bored. And what was worse, he was alone. Still.

Sighing deeply from his spot splayed on the sofa, he lifted his leg to lie on the back of the sofa and watched it slowly slide down to its original position. He did this three more times. Up to the top… and then down to the bottom. He really was bored.

Yuki had been locked in his study since nine o'clock this morning and now it was… what? Six o'clock? If he didn't get to spend some time with his lover soon, he was going to start getting angry. Now that he thought about it, he was already a bit pissed off.

Shuuichi sighed once again and dragged a hand through his pink locks. It was his first day off in weeks and it'd been forever since he'd been able to sit down with Yuki and just… sit. Talk. Be with him. It made him more tired than work had been making him. It was a different kind of exhaustion altogether, really. It was the kind that sat in your bones and in your eyes. It was the kind that lingered; that stayed. He couldn't stand it staying. Not for one more minute.

Shuuichi began to sit up on the sofa. It was time to pester his problem until he came to an answer.

Getting up onto his feet, the boy made his way down the hall and made a right, to Yuki's study. Without knocking or hesitation, the door was swiftly opened and then closed shut behind him as he entered. He didn't speak, nor move. He stood in one place and looked fixedly at his lover's head until it would turn towards him in recognition. He remembered playing a game to see how long Yuki could ignore him in situations like this one, how long he could hold out. He knew he wouldn't get it him at first, but this wasn't a game, either.

"You no longer have the capability to knock?" Yuki's head didn't turn. He kept working, only slower.

"Let's go somewhere." Determination lived in Shuuichi's tone.

Ah, there was the turn he was looking for.

"…What?" Was all that had come out. The blonde man was surprised by the force in Shuuichi's eyes. And the need… not in a sexual manner, but in a way that Yuki felt that _he_ was needed; not his body, or his attitude, or anything on the outside. He felt needed in a way that sent a pike of elation silently through his system as well as, dare he utter it, happiness. Before it was smothered as not to break the facial-expression surface, mind you.

But Shuuichi knew him too well, it seemed. He could see the beginnings of a grin on his pretty pink lips, as well as the power struggle in violet eyes as he fought to remain serious and fiery. Yuki tried not to feel found out, but he seemed to be on a losing streak tonight.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere." Determination still had yet to die, but Shuuichi couldn't help a little grin slip onto his face. Yuki felt to him like a well worn map, and when he could decipher the forks in the roads, he always felt like doing a little jig. Now was not the time, obviously. So he'd settle for a half formed smile instead.

And maybe, Yuki was tired too. Maybe, he thought, maybe Yuki missed him.

Letting out a deep sigh, the novelist turned in his chair away from his laptop, facing Shuuichi more. He rested his elbow on his desk and held his head in his palm, looking directly into resolved violet with hardened amber. They had now entered a mini staring contest.

"Didn't I already answer this question for you?" _Yuki's eyes are like sap on a pine tree. They capture and hold, and never let go. They subjugate. _

But, as always, Shuuichi was prepared to fight.

"Yes, you did. But Eiri," here it was just a murmur, "I know that you feel it too." He didn't know. But he was willing to bet it was the truth.

Amber melted like sap on a hot summer afternoon. The boy inwardly did his much needed jig as only one word escaped through slightly gritted teeth,

"Where."

Before Shuuichi could fathom an answer—he hadn't actually thought that far ahead—his own eyes softened in a way only Yuki ever saw and he walked away from the closed door behind him in the calmest manner he could conjure, and very simply straddled his lover's waist in the chair and buried his face in the crook of one alabaster neck.

"Mmm… anywhere, really… but… let's get out of Tokyo… somewhere you can see the stars." His lips brushed skin as he talked and his breath warmed what wasn't touched. Yuki relaxed in the chair, discretion forgotten. "Maybe a river or a lake, too… it'd be nice…hmm, yeah?"

Yuki thought that it was pretty damn nice right now, but tried to answer his leech.

"Lake…why not Kawaguchi-ko(1)?" he said as he propped his chin atop the pink head.

"No way! Too crowded with tourists. I want us to be alone…" Shuuichi's lips were becoming dangerous as they inched up his exposed skin slowly to the shell of his unprotected ear. "Ah! I Know!" he yelped as he suddenly launched himself away from the ear and sat upright. Yuki's head, which had been resting peacefully, was now cricked back so he was almost directly staring at the ceiling. He looked back down into Shuuichi's excited, cherub face skeptically.

"Kofu(2)! It's perfect! Plus, it's shorter to get to than Kawaguchi-ko anyway."

"Kofu, eh… guess we can find a few lakes there. And," Yuki glanced above the boy's head to the clock on the wall, "it's six-thirty now, so we can be there by nine. Are we staying?"

Shuuichi thought for a second. "Nuh uh. We've both got work, right? Let's make it an adventure… and then we can come back." Yuki wanted to wipe away the wistfulness he saw. Again and again until forever.

"Let's go." He began to try to get up with Shuuichi still on him. Nudging his bottom with his knee, he was finally no longer defined as a seat for the bumbling, and stood while his pet stumbled slightly into a standing position next to him. Checking to make sure his wallet was still in his back pocket, he started toward the front door with a lover trailing behind.

As he got to where the shoes were kept, his hand was suddenly claimed in a warm hold. Looking back as he toed on his shoes, he saw Shuuichi looking at him. He looked happy. Yuki wondered if he looked happy too. Probably not, but he was never one to give things away. Sometimes he felt lucky that this boy knew him enough so he didn't have to. Breaking the stare, he finished putting on his shoes and grabbed his keys from a table near the door. The warmth had yet to leave. He decided to let it stay.

"Don't stand around like an idiot."

The boy harrumphed but Yuki knew that he wasn't really angry. Just like Shuuichi knew that, in his own way, Yuki looked happy. It was simple to tell, really. He didn't know why others didn't seem to catch it like he did. Maybe he wasn't meant to be a pop star? Maybe his true calling was detective work! Super sleuth Shuuichi! He continued to fantasize as he put his own shoes on, leaving the laces to his orange sneakers untied in favor of keeping the connection between Yuki and him.

_Oh god, what's he thinking of now? That loony smile of his always puts me at unease…_

"Alright! To Kofu we go!" Yuki was beamed at with Shuuichi's patented Heart Shaped Eyes.

"Tie your shoes."

"But—"

"Tie them. I'm not being held at gunpoint, again, for you breaking your face."

Shuuichi looked between them at their hands coyly. "You won't let me fall, right, Yuki?"

His act of playing coy was met with the blonde's act of playfulness. "Perhaps, but perhaps not…"

Yuki was then beamed at with the, also patented, Puppy Dog Pout. To which he responded with a roll of the eyes.

"Lace or die."

The humph this time was real. Shuuichi let go of the hand to tie his sneakers, grumbling all the while. Yuki regretted it infinitesimally as he lost his warmth, but was glad to see his hand swallowed immediately once his pet was finished. He didn't even want to think of having to do the embarrassing task himself.

"Now can we go, Master?" It was said spitefully but the blonde couldn't help but love the ring to it. Master. Now _that_ was a kink worth exploring.

"Yes we may, Slave." The smirk was eating up the space on Yuki's angelic face. Shuuichi grinned but felt his eyebrow twitch. _Slave_ had such an ominous feel to it.

He was then promptly dragged out the door by the leash he unwittingly made himself, pausing for his lover to lock the door, and then was continued to be dragged by said lover at a slightly slower tugging pace through the complex's hallway. They waited shortly for the elevator to ding, and then had to wait through the six floors below their apartment to get to the lobby. It was a silent trip. Yuki, by rule didn't make small talk and Shuuichi was too content with the silence between them to feel the need to babble. He'd much rather soak in the blonde's presence that he'd been starved of lately to center on anything else, much less how his music video was getting along, or how the summer temperature had been mild lately. None of it held any competition.

Finally getting to the lobby, Yuki pulled Shuuichi along to the full glass, tinted double doors of their high class complex and out onto the street to hail a cab. It took a total of four seconds. They'd each forgotten to bring sunglasses or in Shuuichi's case, full body paint. They might as well have been fucking in the street with neon streamers hanging from their dicks to warrant such attention. But at least the cabbies were fast.

After shoving his slave (Yuki was beginning to really want to investigate the bdsm world) into the cab and quickly getting in himself, he barked out "Shinjuku station" to the driver and sat back into the black faux leather seating. He reached into his back pocket with his free hand and took out his wallet, counting the cash he had with him. Three hundred sixty. He made sure to have a couple hundred in cash on him at any given time, for emergencies or bribes. Or spur of the moment trips across the greater Tokyo area. The specifics didn't matter.

Shuuichi was looking out of the window, and then he was looking at him. And then he was smiling. The boy's smiles could be so pure.

The ride was short, about ten minutes. Yuki's hand was still warm when they walked up to the platform to wait for the train. That wait was also very short. The automatic sliding doors opened immediately once the car had barely finished making its complete stop. Yuki led Shuuichi into the car and down the slim walkway, to a corner seat at the end and that was mostly separated from the other passengers. He sat where the seat folded into a right angle while Shuu used his side to prop his back on, and stretched his legs onto the rest of the empty seat. He'd guessed his lover might do something like that. Whenever Shuuichi and him were forced together on the trains, the corner seat was always the one to go for. Yuki had learned.

Now was the time to sit back and wait for two and half hours until they came to Kofu station. Yuki leaned his head back on the hard window behind him. His pet stretched against him, bringing the arm the blonde's captured hand was connected to wrap around his body and rest their joined hands on his stomach. It was very comfortable and despite the jolting glass of the window against his head, Yuki thought he could maybe fall asleep.

"Nah, Yuki… 'em sleepy…" They apparently had the same feeling. Yet while Yuki could _almost_ sleep, Shuuichi actually did. His body slumped and wriggled against his in a sleepy, half formed cuddle. He knew it was only a matter of time until the sleeping boy would be using his lap as a pillow.

Sighing slightly, Yuki turned so his cheek rested against the cool glass. He caught his reflection and his brow furrowed. He was tired of looking at himself. He knew that it wouldn't give him any answers, but he just couldn't stop asking. He didn't understand.

_I don't know what's there. That could make him love me. I can't see it; no matter how hard I look… it's not there._

But something had to be there. It just didn't make sense any other way. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look. A memory of when he'd asked Shuuichi, a long time ago.

*

_He was staring into confused, angry, and frustrated amber. "I… I don't know, actually…"_

_That was not an acceptable answer, judging by how amber locked up tight. He might have been staring into a brick wall, for all of their softness and flexibility._

"_I don't know, but I don't need to know. I don't need a reason. I'm happy… and I accept it. I don't care if there were ten thousand ways to explain it, or just one… I love you. It's as simple as that." _

_Yuki still wasn't satisfied, but Shuuichi's eyes looked so soft and light that he didn't press it further. _

_*_

He kept his eyes closed. He wondered if he'd be asking forever. Or if it'd be okay without an answer.

But, he supposed, he sure as hell didn't know why he put up with Shuuichi this much either.

Yuki let the slight condolence lead him to sleep.

He dreamed of broken glass and violet orbs.

Two hours later he was rather harshly awakened by his head hitting the window from the force of the rocking train. He rubbed the ache in the back of his head and then brushed a hand through his blonde locks. Shuuichi had successfully made his way into Yuki's lap, still blissfully asleep.

He didn't wear a watch, but his lover did. Looking down at their still very connected hands (Shuuichi was bull headed even in his sleep, apparently) and to the almost dainty wrist that held the watch, he saw that they only had twenty minutes until they arrived at Kofu station. Yuki thought about the next step. He hadn't driven, so they were supposed to walk until they came to a lake? It was pretty rural, but still. He guessed Shuuichi hadn't really thought this part of the journey out. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

He looked around them. The car was less than half filled. Not too many going to appreciate the natural landscapes and beautiful views of the Yamanashi Prefecture tonight. More space for them to be alone, away.

Yuki leaned back—as much as he could in the hard, unforgiving seat—in an attempt to give life to his numb legs. It woke them up, but now he had to deal with the pins and needles feeling that was always infuriating. If he had to pick one thing he hated the most about hours upon hours of writing while sitting in a mostly prone position, it would be this damnable feeling. He had such bad circulation from years of inhaling nicotine, so he was forced to wait it out more than occasionally.

Speaking of, the blonde hadn't had a cigarette in hours. Checking his pockets for a pack with his free hand… he came up empty. Oh no.

He'd forgotten the cigarettes. He hung his head dejectedly, and if Shuuichi were awake, he'd surely be giggling at the pure cuteness of it. Maybe he'd even risk his life and pinch Yuki's cheek. As it was, no blood was shed that night.

Refraining from smacking his forehead, Yuki figured he'd just find a place to buy some more. Quickly deciding to forget all about his lapse in sanity, he started to gently shake his (once again) leech into consciousness.

"Nya… five mo… minus…" Shuuichi mumbled and nuzzled Yuki's groin like a pillow. The blonde ignored how his pulse quickened and how he could feel the heat of exhaled sleepy murmurs through the fabric of his slacks.

"Brat, get up…" He slightly demanded, and poked a cheek for good measure. It turned out to be a bad move.

The boy then started chomping on the fabric directly over his concealed cock that Yuki _really_ needed to put a leash on right about now or risk waking Shuuichi up in a far less kosher manner than what he intended… He was either a) dreaming of eating a marshmallow b) dreaming of eating pocky or c) awake and fucking with him. Whichever it was, it ended with Shuu being jerked roughly into a sitting position and thus being awakened. Yuki had enough time to calm himself as Shuuichi looked around him in a stupor before looking at him.

"I was having the most interesting dream… we were at the beach, and you were feeding me my ice cream cone, but it kept melting because it was really, really hot…" But really, Shuuichi was just fucking with him. The temptation… far too great.

Pretending to ignore the very slight flush on Yuki's pale cheeks, he asked "We there yet?"

"About ten minutes."

All the reply he got was a very languid stretch from the freshly energized boy. Shuuichi looked around while rolling his neck, taking in the few passengers sparsely spread around the car. He was glad for it. Having the train more empty made him feel like they were running away. Like a real adventure. It made Shuuichi smile. It was so nice to have Yuki to himself like this. Unconsciously, his body gravitated toward his lover's to snuggle.

Yuki watched the boy swoon and then cuddle against him. He allowed it. He was allowing a hell of a lot tonight, why not one more? His head rested atop pink and he closed his eyes.

The remaining minutes passed in warm silence. Shuuichi's eyelids were heavy and slowly sliding closed as the train jerked slowly to a stop. He couldn't help it, Yuki was just so _warm_…

He was being pulled up by the arm by said warmth and led out of the car to the platform of Kofu Station; a lot like how they'd come in. Shuuichi couldn't help but notice how Yuki was the one to initiate the hand holding this time, whether intentional or not. _Detective Shindou strikes again! Hehehe…_ The detective tightened the connection as they stepped onto the platform before any of the other passengers.

The blond looked out at what he could see of Kofu from where they stood, then looked back at Shuuichi with the slightest questioning expression.

"Hum? What is it?" Yuki heaved a sigh. His earlier prediction seemed to be correct.

"You don't know where we're going, did I get that right?"

"Oh… well," Shuuichi started to walk in what he thought would be the direction of a main road, "haven't you ever asked for directions before? It's what you do when there's no GPS tracking." The last part was said a bit sarcastically and Yuki didn't miss it. So what if he spent the money to get a GPS finder installed in his car? It didn't make him dependant on it. He glared fiery honey at the boy, who just smiled teasingly at him.

"And we could get something called a map, too." That earned him a sharp nudge to the ribs. Shuuichi only laughed.

They continued to walk until they came to a moderately busy street. A nearby convenience store shone like a beacon to Yuki, who tugged the boy in its direction. He could get his smokes and Shuu could get the directions. He only hoped the clerk… or the customers… didn't swarm them. They'd have to be quick.

The traffic of bodies was considerably less on the walkways here, and they made it to the store much quicker than if it had been Tokyo. And considering it was dusk now, definitely quicker.

Yuki separated their hands once they entered the store. If others did indeed make a scene, their hand holding would only dig the hole that much deeper. Plus, there were cigarettes to be had. The blond tried to ignore how he was rationalizing it to himself.

Shuuichi pouted when he watched his lover walk away, but decided he had to get directions anyway. Going up to the counter, he flashed a smile to the man behind it.

"Hi, do you know where the nearest lake is, and how I can get there?" Another smile. Laying on the charm was the quickest way to get things done, in Shuuichi's world.

Although, it didn't seem that this was the case here when he was met with silence and a disbelieving look. It was all too familiar to the boy, but he hadn't expected this old guy to be his fan or even recognize him. His smile faltered a bit when the silence continued.

"You're the girly guy my wife is always talkin' about!" Shuuichi bristled but managed to keep some form of a grin intact. He couldn't blow up at this guy, not until he got some damn directions. _Girly… I'll show you a girl you motherfucker…_

"Um, sure… but the lake?"

"Oh, uh, just let me write it down. Hey, can you sign somethin' for my wife? She'll go crazy…" the man grabbed a sheet of paper before he had the chance to agree or deny.

Shuuichi grabbed the pen along with the paper and scribbled his signature, jerky in his irritation. He slid the sheet back to the asshole and was handed a sheet with directions on it in return.

"Thanks, uh, Shukuchi." It was the last straw, really.

Leveling the taller man with a spiteful glare, he spat out "it's Shindou Shuuichi, _mister. _And call me girly one more time, I swear to god I will fuck your wife and father her bastard child." He couldn't fuck a girl with a ten foot dildo, but for the sake of belligerence he let things slide.

Turning on his heel and leaving the clerk to gape in his absence, the very manly Shindou Shuuichi left the store with the directions in his clenched fist.

Having watched from a few feet away, Yuki was chuckling silently to himself. You could never count Shuuichi out in a fight, no matter how miniscule the fight may be. Collecting himself, he went up to the counter to buy the cigs he held while distracting the man who looked ready to follow his lover out. Of course, he'd be hit with a wall of Yuki, but he only intended to buy cigarettes this night, not pound some sorry guy's skull in. The distraction method seemed best in this situation.

After watching the man's face fade from a stark red to a more embarrassed pink and buying his nicotine, Yuki left the store hoping that he didn't have to look for a lost Shuuichi after having stormed in one direction or another. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

The blond mentally sighed as he stepped on the sidewalk but found the boy close by, leaning on the wall adjacent to the storefront a little ways away. Pink lips were frowning and a foot was kicking away pebbles in mild anger.

"Did you get directions from the clerk?"

"Yeah, the ass gave 'em to me." Violet eyes looked up to meet amber. Shuu sighed as he felt all of his irritation melt in wake of that archangel face. Yuki _must_ know how much power he wields, Shuuichi mused.

It was clearly intentional when Yuki grabbed the hand holding the crumpled piece of paper, took it, and replaced it with his own hand. The boy nearly fainted. It was lucky for them both that he caught himself.

The sun had nearly set as Yuki led them both down paved streets and then down pathways cut through forest. The sky was a burnt orange with obsidian on its coattails, creeping up surely. Even though the light was dying, it wouldn't get any cooler this night. Summer had been mild recently, but tonight was comfortable with leanings toward unforgiving heat. But only a few leans.

Shuuichi almost tripped, again, on a large tree root that was in the path they were treading. He grudgingly thanked Yuki for making him tie his sneakers. K wouldn't like a skinned knee for the next shoot of their music video, that's for sure. As they continued walking, the air became clearer, sharper. It was fresh, and Shuuichi knew then that it wouldn't be long until they came to the lake. He wondered if there would be a beach, or if the land would cut off directly, like a river bank. He hoped that once they got there, the stars could be seen.

It all seemed very romantic to Shuuichi, but that didn't really concern him much. Of course he was elated at the scene he created in his head, but the aloneness, the seclusion appealed much more to him for this date. It would be so nice to finally be alone with Yuki after weeks of the exact opposite…

"Yuki, when we gonna get there?" it was a whine, but only slightly.

The blond looked back while simultaneously ducking for a low hanging branch. The leaves he couldn't dodge and they swept along his face, tickling his nose so that he sneezed. Shuuichi squealed like a fangirl at the utter cuteness. It was like watching a kitten sneeze. At least, to him it was.

Yuki looked disgruntled. Whenever Shuuichi thought he looked cute, he took that as a moment of vulnerability. Sniffing haughtily, he turned forward and continued along the path. He decided not to answer… for punishment. But in the next moment they had found it, so all of Yuki's disciplinary tactics went to waste.

As soon they had stepped into the small clearing, Shuuichi let go of his lover's hand and ran to the edge of the small field where the bank dropped off. The bank was steep, about a three foot drop to the water. It was his first indication that this wasn't a place that was often frequented. People tended to be attracted by sandy beaches, not muddy drops. His second indication was the water. The span wasn't large enough to be considered a lake, it was more like a lake's little brother. _A pond_, Shuuichi thought after looking for the word. The size was perfect. It felt like it was just for them. Only for them.

And it was beautiful. Obsidian had finally claimed its territory and to look at the water was devastating. Amethyst drank in the sight of ripples accented by pale light, the only way you could see them in the dark mouth of the pond. The edges of the pond were highlighted by the moon as well, so that Shuuichi could see exactly where the water met land across from them and to their sides. The water and the sky would be one big black entanglement if not for the glowing divide that kept them separate, the moon an omniscient figure overlooking the two. It was all very poetic, but bigger than it at the same time. Because the sight before him was not based off of poetry, poetry was often based off of it. The atmosphere seemed so much larger that it was almost frightening, especially when Shuuichi looked up at the stars.

Backing up slowly from the edge, the boy tipped his head back to look and didn't stop looking until he tripped over a rock and was forced to take in his surroundings again. The stars had always fascinated him, and out here with little light pollution he could see so many more of them. It was even more attracting than the water had been. Falling to his knees where he tripped and sitting, Shuuichi looked behind him to Yuki who hadn't moved an inch. He hadn't realized he was being stared at before, but apparently he had been because amber eyes looked at him like… like something he couldn't explain. It reminded him of Yuki staring at himself in the bathroom, but different. Definitely different.

Yuki walked the few steps separating them and sat down next to Shuuichi on the grass. The boy was so… goddamned _beautiful_ sometimes that it made his gut curl over on itself. He was always so… breathtaking… when he was happy. Yuki could kill himself if he said these things out loud, but inside his head was fine.

"Yuki, you alright? Your eyes look kinda glowy…" it was the first thing spoken since they arrived, and it seemed to snap the blond back to himself, for the moment.

"Of course." He didn't mean to evade. His head was in a different place, plagued by something that wasn't new and always seemed to pop up at times like these. Not a question, but a feeling… it was disconcerting. It was filling him up.

"This feels nice…" Shuuichi was leaning back on his hands, with closed eyes pointed to the sky. Yuki looked at him for a few moments.

_Yes… this feels very nice… really nice…_ he closed his eyes as well and felt his body relax into the earth. It was at that moment that he decided something.

The novelist felt a warm brush of air and then the absence of body heat beside him. Looking up, he was met with a shirtless and stripping Shuuichi. A blond brow was raised.

"What are…" the words were caught in his throat and then forgotten as he watched the boy rid himself of his pants. Commando. It was doing wonders for his blood pressure, really.

The moonlight hit tan skin and he shone like an angel as Yuki watched Shuuichi stand still for a moment, and then make a running start for the edge of the clearing. He watched his leg muscles work and strain, and when he looked at bare shoulder blades he was disappointed that he didn't see wings before he realized just what he was thinking. Wings or no, Shuuichi flew… right over the edge until he heard a big splash.

Stunned for just one moment, Yuki then got up from his prone position on the ground and half ran to where he saw they boy disappear. He couldn't believe… wait. No. He _could_ believe that his lover, as spastic and spontaneous as he was, decided to skinny dip out of completely nowhere. If only Shuuichi had given him some heads up, he wouldn't have been so embarrassingly tongue-tied before… He only sighed a sigh of a parent dealing with an unruly child as he heard a sputter and then,

"Cooooooold!!!"

From his spot overlooking the water, he could see just the floating shoulders and pink head of his lover turned frolicker. "What did you expect when you jumped in there?"

Shuuichi did one long breast stroke before answering. "It's not so cold anymore… just the shock of it, I guess. Actually pretty…" he went under and resurfaced a few feet away. "…pretty nice."

Yuki watched him swim backwards for a few moments, and then watched as he let the water keep him afloat while on his back. The bottom half of his body was submerged, but his torso and beyond was on perfect display to honey eyes. He could see every stubborn droplet of water in stark relief thanks to pale light, he could watch them slide from the middle of the wet abdomen back to the pond. He saw a little pool of water in Shuuichi's navel, and the scarce show of skin before the water swallowed up the rest of what he wanted to see. That made him feel jealous and a tad bit possessive, but then he realized, again, just what he was thinking. He saw two rosy buds, hardened from the chill of the pond and they were much darker compared to the rest of Shuuichi's moon bathed skin. He saw the line of his lover's throat, and watched it dip when he swallowed and saw another droplet slide off into the water. He saw Shuuichi's face, all of his features having an ethereal glow to them while shining wetly.

He saw a smile, and even in the shadow cast on one side of the boy's face he could see it.

Yuki had decided something. He decided that he liked this feeling.

"Yuuuki! Come here! I'm loooonely…" the smirk was frozen on pale lips as he was pinned by a wealth of glittering amethyst. _Why does he have to be so… gorgeous…_

"How deep is it?"

"Um… I can't touch here." Shuuichi was only about six feet from where the bank dropped off. Yuki decided he could make it. He just hoped he didn't meet a rock…

Shuuichi was surprised when he saw the blond start to take off his shoes. He didn't suspect it'd be this easy… but he'd much rather watch the show than ponder over his good luck. Wouldn't anyone, if they were him right now?

He settled in one place in the water as he watched Yuki undo the buttons on his gray shirt, paying special attention to the alabaster skin that was revealed achingly slow. Was Yuki going slow to tease him? _Probably… he always teases…_ his pout was replaced by a gulp when the shirt was throw aside and he could fully appreciate his upper half. A broad, pale chest with defined pectorals that led down to a trim stomach… the light caught the small trail of blond hair that pointed down to something hidden by slacks. Just his torso was drool worthy, Shuuichi mused. Large hands were undoing the belt and once that was out of the way, the retched cloth was slowly being handed its fate as well. Yuki must've known about Shuuichi's sudden grudge against his clothing because the zipper was being released slow enough to make a crease form in the boy's brow as he watched. Then the pants were sliding down to reveal creamy, muscular thighs that were half hidden by black boxers and once again the boy glared death, hoping the material would combust and die a slow painful death all at once. Once Yuki stepped out of his discarded slacks, he wasn't nearly as coy with his boxers as they were ripped off in a second. Shuuichi suffered heart palpitations when he saw that utterly perfect, thick cock that was the subject of his dreams, only second to Yuki himself.

His own body was heating up at just the sight, and when he took in the entire length of Yuki's sculpted body, dipped in moonlight and on display like an art form, he had to school his body so that he didn't greet Yuki in the water with a hard on.

The blond could only chuckle at the completely dumbstruck expression on the boy's face. He doubted Shuuichi could even hear it, with all of that loud blood in his ears.

Turning around, he walked back a few steps to get a running start. Taking a deep breath, he ran to edge and used his feet to propel himself forward into a perfectly executed, graceful dive. He arched through the air for a moment, and then hit the water near Shuuichi with hands pointed toward the surface and deeper.

When he saw Yuki's head reappear a little ways away from him, he breast stroked it to meet him. "Didn't know you could dive like that… it was so pretty."

The diver shook away matted blond locks. "I haven't done it in years."

Shuuichi looked at him for a moment, and then swam a little closer to put his hands on broad shoulders. "You know…" he leaned in that much closer to breathe into the pale shell of Yuki's ear, "You're too talented." The blond couldn't stop the shiver the boy's hot breath produced, and in the next moment he was plunged underneath the water by previously innocent hands.

The boy cackled as he swam away from certain death, but didn't get far when he felt a tug on his ankle and he was pulled beneath the surface. He kicked away from the hold when he breathed in what was most likely very unsanitary water, and kicked again, this time toward oxygen. Shuuichi gasped loudly once he hit the surface, coughing up foul pond nasty. He looked around him after emptying his lungs, and realized he was still in danger when there was no Yuki in sight. He made sure he had a full gulp of air for whatever attack was next.

_Oh no… what if I really pis— _

All thoughts stopped when hands grabbed at the underside of his thighs and lifted him, Yuki having come up from underneath him and lifting him so Shuuichi had a thigh on each of his shoulders. And then Yuki threw him backwards so the boy did a perfect back flop, the loud smack that was made in the collision of flesh and water pressure the desired response.

Turning in the direction of his sweet revenge, Yuki waited for his pet to turn so he could smirk in his face.

Shuuichi flipped around so he was vertical and not horizontally on his back, and took a minute to get his breath back. He didn't swallow water, that back flop was just a nasty one… leave it to Yuki to have perfect precision so he'd get the breath knocked out of him…

He looked up to see the blond's face. Of course, the jerk was smirking and looking all superior and sexy with his dripping hair and mischievous amber eyes… _getting off track Shuuichi._

"You're such a bastard!" he yelled as he swam the short distance between them.

Yuki only laughed. "I think it's time you came up with a new nickname for me. That one's getting old." His laughter settled into a soft grin.

Shuuichi huffed. "Yeah, yeah… doesn't change that you're a bastard." He came closer to wrap his arms around the bastard's shoulders, and wrap his legs around his waist in a loose hug. He leaned his head into the crook of Yuki's neck, and caught a drop of water there on his lips. "I'm glad we came, though… it's perfect here, with you…" he sighed a contented sigh.

Yuki didn't answer. He didn't need to. Instead, he let a smile go unseen as he pressed it into Shuuichi's wet pink hair.

The novelist slowly began to bring them closer to the bank, to where they could touch. With Shuuichi still clinging on to him, of course. "I'm not your vehicle." He murmured into the mop of wet rose.

"You don't seem to be complaining…" he countered, nipping an ear while subtly leaning into the hard body more. Yuki growled softly. Shuuichi grinned, sucking on the lobe lightly, getting him more riled.

"You know I hate you?" Yuki said gruffly, while trying to keep them afloat and not moan at the same time. A small giggle from the passenger.

"You know you're a bad liar?" he turned his attention away from the ear—ensuring that they both wouldn't drown—and focused on a spot directly above the blond's pulse, feeling it jump beneath his lips. He then trailed one hand from a wetly shining shoulder down over the front of his chest to pinch a submerged nipple. Yuki exhaled sharply and cursed Shuuichi in his head.

Finally getting to the bank, Yuki pulled his leech from his upper body and slammed him none too gently against the muddy wall of the drop. Keeping Shuuichi's legs around his waist, he leaned his body into his lover's, dropping his head to reach damp lips. Instead of the hard, forceful kiss Shuu was expecting, parted lips ghosted against his own, barely touching. He pressed only a bit harder, tasting the water on each of their mouths while staring into soft amber. It was impossibly tender and unhurried. It felt like they could do this forever.

Lids fell over violet when he felt a tongue trace his bottom lip and slip just inside. Yuki's eyes closed as well as he opened his mouth more to deepen the kiss, a hand sliding to the back of Shuuichi's neck to tip his head upwards as he plundered slowly. Tongues met and tangled passionately, not going too fast. The same note of tenderness was present and they each savored every movement, every touch and slide and press. Shuuichi's hands slid up Yuki's sides to his shoulders, settling in wet blond locks and holding on in case the emotion knocked him to his knees.

Yuki's one hand played with the hair at the boy's nape while his other trailed to a hip, pulling the other flush against him eliciting a soft moan from the back of Shuu's throat. Breaking for air and panting somewhat harshly, the blond skimmed his lips from the side of the boy's mouth to just behind his jaw and sucking, making a mark. Shuuichi stretched his neck, offering up more tan canvas for pale pink lips to paint. He whined keenly when teeth bit down and a tongue came to soothe it away.

The boy began to rotate his hips, pushing his quickly emerging need against Yuki's own. He bucked back into the movement, letting a soft grunt escape. Both of their lower bodies were submerged, and small ripples began to form with each thrust into the other. The blond's hands began to map Shuuichi's body in lasting caresses, while kissing a trail down his neck and pausing at his pulse to give the same treatment Shuuichi had given him. Gasps were coming freely from his pet, and tan legs tightened around his waist, drawing him the millimeter closer that had separated them before.

Shuuichi felt Yuki's lips stop from coming in contact with the skin of his lower neck, hovering there until the nearly infinitesimal space separating them burned with heat and he moaned Yuki's name. One small lap of his tongue was the answer, and it made his already straining erection twitch with need. He thrust more forcefully against the taller man, groaning when hot flesh met and rubbed against his own. It was just a whisper, "Shuuichi…" filled with an emotion that had filled their previous kiss. The boy felt his heart constrict at the sound.

Yuki had decided something. He decided that he liked this feeling, and he decided that he didn't know exactly why.

One of Yuki's hands slid down Shuuichi's stomach and dipped beneath the water to grip the hard heat there. "F-fuck…" he gasped out, banging his head back against the muddy wall.

"Not this time…" Yuki murmured into the bruise he created at the junction of a tan neck and shoulder. Shuuichi heard it through the blood rushing in his ears and muffled, but clear enough to send his heart stuttering and to make him look into blazing honey. The hand was moving and massaging and was probably meant to distract him, but that was okay. He didn't need any other confirmation.

"Ha-ah… Yuki…" that hand would be the death of him. He could feel Yuki's hardness digging into his stomach and he reached down to fist him, a deep moan sounding at the touch. He batted the treacherous hand away and gripped both of their members, grinding them together and they both let out one unison groan. After indulging for a long minute, Yuki stopped Shuuichi's movement before he came and had the chance to make love to the damn brat.

He trailed one hand down the boy's lower back and cupped one globe of flesh, grinding their hips together before pulling back, rather reluctantly and if the moan of desperation was anything to go by, Shuuichi felt the same.

Panting heavily into an abused neck, Yuki moved his hand down the crack leading to the boy's twitching pucker, letting two fingers rest against the entrance until he felt Shuu's hips thrust down on them. Smirking slightly against his skin, he thrust both fingers inside and felt Shuuichi bite down on his shoulder and his muffled moan. The boy's hands were resting on his upper back, nails digging in at the mild sting.

The fingers moved in and out, rubbing against the walls that sucked them in and held them tight. Yuki scissored them to further stretch his lover, Shuuichi hissing at the sensation. He bucked back on the fingers, wanting them deeper but knowing that the fingers weren't what he wanted deeper. The digits curled upwards and hit a nub that made Shuu instantly convulse around them and cry out sharply, thrusting back against the electricity. Yuki targeted his prostate mercilessly, rubbing and prodding until the boy in his arms was moaning out obscenities and begging either for him to not stop or godgodgodplease.

The blond removed his fingers and felt the muscles pull at them, groaning and feeling his cock swell in need. He gripped Shuuichi's thighs and pushed them up and apart, knees almost touching the muddy wall the boy was propped against. Yuki held his hands on the backs of the boy's knees to lock them in place, and leaned his forehead against Shuuichi's, locking their gazes as he rocked his hips into the other and slowly sheathed himself. The boy gasped at the fullness and the heat and immediately bucked back against Yuki, who stilled himself and tried to remember to take things slow. But oh god was it difficult.

Yuki pulled out until they were about to separate, and thrust back in until his thighs hit rounded globes of flesh, slow enough that he felt every ring of muscle pull and squeeze at his cock as he went. He set a steady rhythm, a constant rock that had Shuuichi moaning at every thrust and pull.

It wasn't about release this time, it wasn't a carnal fucking or fast paced. This time it was about savoring each and every movement, every gasp and moan and drop of sweat. It wasn't about the physical, although that was a plus, it was about feeling the person inside the body that felt. Every touch was more than a touch; it was an expression. It was an emotion. It meant more than just what skin felt. Every cell in Shuuichi's body sang with it, and he couldn't ever have imagined of being this… breathless, aching, tender. The sync in which their bodies moved was soft and lasting, and with each touch and thrust and lick and kiss, the sensation remained until the next picked up where the previous had left off and he couldn't ever imagine of it stopping. Not ever.

The speed of their rocking sped up in small inches every few moments, making small waves and Yuki having yet to break eye contact and burning Shuuichi with his melting amber just as fiercely as his body was. The boy gasped out a choked cry and buried his face in Yuki's neck where he couldn't hold back tears. The intensity had gotten to him and his tear ducts burst with the overwhelming love that he could feel his lover surrounding him with. No one should ever be this happy. It was too much.

Yuki began to angle his hips so his prostate was abused with every deliberate thrust, causing him to moan with the breath he had left into the damp skin of the pale neck. He couldn't buck back properly with how large hands were still holding his legs up, and he could feel his erection being rubbed between their stomachs. His orgasm was fast approaching, faster than he'd thought it would, and his muscles tightened around the hard flesh inside him, pulling a groan from Yuki.

The blond began to thrust harder, still managing to keep the rhythm even when he felt his stomach tighten almost painfully with his approaching climax. He leant his head near the shell of Shuuichi's ear, his hot breath washing over it as he let breathy moans escape. With the assault coming from all fronts, the boy held on tightly to broad shoulders as he felt the coil in his belly snap and release all of the intensities of their lovemaking onto a pale and tan abdomen alike, some lost to the water of the pond.

A tan ear was bitten as Yuki couldn't hold up against the vice grip muscles had on him, and his cock swelled and twitched as he came inside his lover, giving a last few lazy thrusts into the cavern as he rode out his orgasm. He let go of the ear when he calmed down slightly, letting Shuuichi's legs rest akimbo around his waist and rubbing the tension out of them from being held up for so long.

Shuuichi let his arms rest limply around his blond's shoulders as he panted lightly on the side of Yuki's face as he fought to compose himself and stay awake at the same time. He felt through a thin haze of sleep that he was being dipped in the water and hands were cleaning his back of dirt and mud, and he relaxed into the treatment and fell into a state of half wakefulness. Yuki had a tilt to his lips as he watched Shuuichi slowly fall asleep and he tightened the legs around his waist so he didn't slip off as he made the climb up the drop with the help of some protruding rocks as stepping stones.

Hoisting his baggage up on the ledge of land, he then climbed up himself and once again was the vehicle as he carried the sleeping Shuuichi to their discarded clothing. He dressed his lover and himself and after checking he had his wallet and cigarettes—he still hadn't smoked one, he remembered—he tried prodding Shuu awake. He only got a sleepy mumble and an incoherent phrase before he gave up and picked him up and slung him on his back, giving a pseudo piggy back ride. Yuki made sure his arms were locked securely around his neck as let his hands rest on the backs of the sleeping boy's thighs as he started the twenty minute walk back to that first street they came upon.

It was officially night now, and he heard the soft sound of crickets and cicadas as he walked. There was a soft, warm breeze that dried his hair and his slightly damp clothes, and it felt nice. It felt really nice.

As he walked through the pathway and dodged tree branches, Yuki made one last decision. He didn't know exactly why he liked this feeling, and he decided that that was okay. If Shuuichi didn't know, and he didn't quite know either, he decided things were alright that way. Things were going to be alright.

**SHUDDER 4: END**

**NOTES: (1) kawaguchi-ko—one the five lakes that surround the northern foot of Mt. Fuji. It's the easiest to get to from Tokyo.**

**(2) Kofu—a town in the Yamanashi Prefecture, it's a pretty place with lots of nature; mountains, orchards, lakes, rivers, creeks etc. the Yamanashi Prefecture is said to be one of the best looking Prefectures because of its natural landscape.**

**AN: sorry it was so late, but at least this one is extra long! And full of a gooey substance know as love. Awww. **

**My tummy is open and hungry for reviews! Nom nom nom**


	5. scrumtrillescent

**AN: Why, hello there… come here often? …Me neither… HA. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER HOMIES. Summer Shudders has spanned three summers, and it's been real fun hangin with you guys. Hope you like this last chapter! :smooch: **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I so totally coin the phrase 'stripper monkey' tho.**

**WARNING: MAN SEX. Specifics such as: toys, rim, cumplay. It gets dirty. If you aint down wid it, den git da FUCK OUTTA HEAH. **

_**Italics: emphasis **_**and **_**thought.**_

**Beta'd by: PreseaMoon O3O IN A VAN DOWN BY THE RIVER! (where she is totally rolling some doobies instead of writing. P.S. She does not "claim" to be a "good" "beta")**

**Summer Shudders:**** scrumtrillescent**

"_No no no, there is no word to describe such perfection, so I'm forced to make one up now… scrumtrillescent." –Will Ferrell (playing James Lipton on SNL)_

The taxi cabs and town cars were blaring their horns as per usual as Yuki stood beside the largest outward facing window in the apartment looking down upon the street six floors below his lofty perch on the seventh. He grimaced around his cigarette at the mish mash of speeding vehicles, keen bicyclists, and pedestrians darting through it all like insects. Scurrying insects.

Yuki let out a stream of smoke on a sigh at the next sounding of a horn, turning away from the scene as he did and retreating from the glare of sunlight through paneled glass that was beginning to make beads of sweat curl the hairs at his nape. He reclined into his plush leather lay-z-boy and sprung the lever for the foot stand, while simultaneously stubbing his cig out on the marble garnish of the adjacent end table in one suave, Yuki-Eiri-super-awesome-romance-novelist moment.

Eiri was debonair, even when he was alone in his apartment with not a soul to see but his own mind's eye.

Of course, he did all of this without a thought. Yuki fucking Eiri was _that_ cool. Actually, Yuki fucking Eiri thought to himself, that was something Shuuichi was more likely to say. He smirked at the image of a younger Shuu idolizing him with pooly violet eyes and a goofy smile. So cute.

Eiri snapped himself out of his reverie, though, before he could sink into any more memories of his lover and glanced at the clock. Continuing that trail would only lead to two conclusions, one embarrassing and the other… messy and embarrassing. Yuki grunted as the time read that Shuuichi still had a good four hours of studio time left in the day. Not that he was keeping track, it was just… this was the first day of his dubbed "summer vacation" that his editor had so kindly thrust upon him in lieu of any current contracts with his publishing company. Unheard of, he knew. Mizuki had babbled something about "stocks" and "influx" and "staff" and… honestly he wasn't paying attention.

And so, today was his first day of "vacation" that could last as long as a _month_, and Shuuichi was at work. As in, not here. Meaning, leaving his boyfriend all alone with—gasp—free time to spare. And with no distractions in Yuki's way he could actually take the time to notice it, to feel his lover's absence on a day that he was unoccupied. It was, Yuki admitted, unnerving.

It especially irked him that he'd never really felt _alone_ in all the times before that Shuu would be gone for the day. He could write from the time he saw Shuuichi off in the morning until late evening when he would hear the click of the apartment door shut behind the boy and be completely taken by surprise at the passing of time. But now he was aware of everything, most annoyingly this pang of loneliness at the resounding emptiness of his home that Yuki hated himself for feeling, for it even _daring _to appear before him with it's, it's _slimy_ existence.

He was quickly becoming irritated and he slouched further into his chair, looking almost akin to a pouting child but not realizing it. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at the blank television, debating on whether or not to zombify in front of it until Shuuichi came along to crash land on his lap by means of hello. Golden locks swayed slightly as Yuki shook his head, deciding that he was not quite at that level of boredom to resign himself to that desperate act. …Oh, god.

When was the last time he was actually, truly _bored?_

Between stressful stints of marathon writing and a boyfriend fused at the hip—and other unmentionables—he'd never usually had the luxury of boredom. _Oh, happy day! What a treat! _

Yuki scowled at the once television, now victim at the thought. He stood from the recliner and stretched, face drawing down into a wince at the pull of his muscles as he made his way to the kitchen for a couple—or six, who knew—beers. When he winced again at the unusually loud THUMP, THUMP of his socked feet, Eiri figured he'd compromise, just this once. He THUMP, THUMPED quickly over to where he knew the T.V. controller was and pushed the power button, uncaring of what default channel was on and slid his feet the rest of the way to the kitchen so as not to hear the thumping if the new background noise couldn't mask it. Yuki may or may not have looked ridiculous.

Not that anyone would've lived to tell, either way, that he just turned the television on to fill up the unnatural silence and goddamn pounding footsteps.

_Fah, curse the kid for making the silence unnatural… stupid stripper monkey…_

Yuki Eiri crossed one ankle over the other, leaned against the granite counter, shook his proverbial fist at all things _stripper monkey _and christened his first beer of a long four hours with a grateful sip.

/\\\\\\\

It was when approximately seventy-two minutes (but again, who was counting?) later that found the dear blond sprawled on the couch, both arms stretched behind him and one long leg resting on the beer can littered coffee table, with the other hanging limply over the edge of a cushion, bare foot grazing the hardwood in no distinguished pattern that he could tell. Yuki brought one hand up to hold the base of his skull as he continued to watch a woman in an apron make strawberry crinkled cake in a shiny kitchen. Golden eyes gleamed with lusty hunger at the surely delicious rose colored cream topping, the leg lazing on the coffee table beginning to twitch and jerk, incidentally brushing an empty can. A certain empty stomach agreed with the interested limb as it grumbled lowly and ached until Yuki glanced down at it with understanding.

It was a majority vote. And oh God, was that white chocolate _mousse filling?_ Please excuse the world-famous romance novelist while he drools on his custom made, four hundred dollar Versace button down.

Tearing his eyes from the Perfect Cake and discreetly swiping a thumb over his wet chin, Yuki bent forward to grab a notepad in order to jot down the recipe while mentally reminding himself to make a trip to the supermarket when he heard familiar footsteps and fumbling keys. He stiffened into a sitting position and looked at the door, sending a disbelieving stare towards the entryway.

Ignorant of the unwavering amber gaze shooting lasers at him, Shuuichi pushed open the door and stepped inside the apartment, lowering the lacquered plastic bag he held and crouching to rid himself of his sneakers. If he just toed them off, as he was prone to do, he would lose his socks along the way and having to bend down to snatch them from the tiny shoe holes to put them on _again_ was just too annoying to deal with right now. Shuu picked up his little bag when he was finished and bellowed an "I'm HOOOOOOME!" to what he presumed was an empty lounge area.

In a blur of movement he hardly saw as it was happening, his boyfriend stood before him looking slightly deranged and unbelievably relieved all at once. Wide eyes took him in as if he was an apparition, and if it were anyone else but his beloved Yuki, Shuuichi would have probably _run like hell. _Or shrieked like a candy-ass. Either or.

As quickly as he'd appeared, Eiri changed his stance to one he wouldn't be embarrassed about. From legs wide apart and arm slightly lifted towards his little lover, he leant against the partition that led further into the living room, arms crossed over his chest and one leg at a forty degree angle with blond head tilted slightly toward the other man (who had been waiting to brandish his bag as a weapon). Throw in a golden scrutinizing gaze and you had Position 12 in his personal repertoire of Suave and Bored Postures.

Shuuichi blinked. Blinked again. Thought to himself, _Yuki?_

Yuki continued to look impassive.

Shuu shifted on his feet and croaked, "Yu-Yuki? What was… I mean, why were you moving so… and…" he trailed off as he looked up at that handsome face, unchanging as alabaster at his stuttering.

"I have no idea what you're babbling on about. In fact, I can't even understand you. Brat." Insult added for good measure he turned and began to walk back to the couch, the woman on television now baking something involving ginger and vanilla he noted as he sat down. It was all white noise now, though.

Shuuichi was _home._ _Three hours early… YESH. _Yuki looked around wildly, thinking he had just said _YESH_ out loud. He sighed audibly when he realized his insanity was his own and inside his head. _Thank _GOD. _If that leech had heard I'd be… well, I'd be forced to kill him._ He scoffed at his own thought process. Jeez, he had to get a damn leash for this craziness (the _YESH _part, not the _kill him_ part) lest he descend to the same level as _the brat. _Now _that _was something to shudder over.

In his desperate eye flailing he caught the blank notepad on the coffee table. He cursed himself as he realized that he missed the chance to take down that recipe thanks to his… _slight_ transgression. Dammit.

Standing still in the entryway Shuuichi paused before taking a step to follow, figuring he'd ignore the alien that had possessed his lover if Yuki wanted him to so badly. Shrugging, he swung the shiny black bag in his hand and walked over to Eiri and carefully placed it down beside a leg of the table. With a twinkle in one violet eye, he then proceeded to initiate his—sadly delayed—hello glomp.

Yuki had been anticipating it. He maneuvered his body so he would fall horizontal along the length of the cushions right before he got an armful of wriggling, sexy pop star.

He let out a contented sigh as he felt the familiar weight of his Shuuichi press him into the couch. Eiri wrapped his arms low on Shuu's waist as he felt him settle in between his legs, warm skin brushing his neck as he felt the brat wrap his arms around his shoulders. Yuki scooted down a bit further into the cushions for a more comfortable position and he felt Shuuichi nuzzle his chest with a soft murmur. Every muscle in his body loosened and relaxed.

Shuuichi lay his head directly over his love's heart, listening to it beat and feeling his eyes droop in happiness.

"Naa, Yuki… this feels nice."

"Mm." Shuu rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless at the noncommittal reply. Typical Yuki.

"You wouldn't _believe _what I had to do to get everyone to let me go. God! That damn foreigner needs to be committed! Suguru and Hiro were just as bad… They even latched onto my legs, and I couldn't move! When my pants slipped off they—"

"—The hell!" Yuki tightened his arms around Shuu's waist and stared down at him dubiously, if not a tad bit angrily. Shuuichi finally lifted his head from Yuki's chest to look up.

"Well yea, I had to get away from them somehow." He let a cheeky smile stretch his cheeks at the storm brewing in amber eyes. "Heh, don't worry Yuki, I was wearing underwear today! You know, those tiny Lycra briefs you got me for my birthday? Thank god for that, eh, love?" hee hee, he loved to tease the possessiveness out of his boyfriend.

Yuki's frown that had appeared at the word "underwear" only deepened as he took in Shuuichi's mischievous expression. He glared at the feeling that he was being played with. "Yes… thank god for that then." He deadpanned.

"Aw, I'm just kidding Yuki! I actually _wasn't_ wearing anything today!"

Eiri growled dangerously at the image of that perfect round ass on display for entirely _unwelcome_ viewers and cuffed him up beside the head. While Shuuichi was whining he snarled, "Idiot. You have officially pushed your luck. Get off."

"You goddamn grouch… only a joke…" the grumbling continued as Shuu moved his body from its favorite position (snuggling Yuki) and slid so they were sitting next to each other. He pouted, arms crossed over his chest, but still he leant against his boyfriend's side. Yuki thought it was too predictable. Even when affronted his leech was still a leech.

He rolled his eyes heavenward and patted his pet on the head. Shuuichi gazed up at him with large pooly eyes with his bottom lip stuck out. Honey softened imperceptibly. Seeing as it was safe to do so again, he sidled closer and rested his head on one broad shoulder and said,

"I would've been here sooner, but I went on a search for the perfect thing to celebrate!"

Yuki just raised a brow and tilted his head, signaling for him to continue.

"I overheard you talking, er, arguing with Mizuki last night when I was sitting outside your study. I can't believe she gave you a vacation! That's so awesome! But you were so grumpy yesterday I didn't bring it up. I feel sorry for her sometimes, you can be such a jerk!"

Eiri spit fire with his glare. "Well, if I weren't dealing with imbeciles everyday…" he trailed off, knowing that it would rile Shuu up.

The boy harrumphed and flashed his tongue like a child. "ANYWAY, so I begged to be let off early today so we could… um…" he stammered out, blushing madly and eyes taking on a misty daze.

Yuki, interest piqued, took in the fidgeting hands and deep flush. "Spit it out, brat." His silky baritone teased, passing through Shuuichi like some wispy Cheshire smile, inciting his blush to spread to his neck and ears. Damn that delicious voice.

"I-I thought we could go on a date!" he squeaked, looking up to see if he would be shot down immediately or not.

Eiri smirked. "What about that bag you brought with you? Isn't that what you wanted to celebrate with?"

An unholy, devious light shone in those large violet orbs just then. Before he could blink he was straddled by his Shuu, hands sliding slowly up his chest and delving into his golden hair. Shuuichi leaned in close, close enough for their lips to be brushing when he spoke, "Yes, but you only get _that,_" he oh so slightly rolled his hips into Yuki's, "after I get my date." He pecked the stunned Yuki on the nose and quickly sat back down beside him on the couch, as if the transformation from bumbling idiot to white hot minx had never happened.

Yuki discreetly swallowed and willed his cock to behave. That damn stripper monkey! Can't trust him for a minute! He glanced over to the oblivious smile and innocent stare. _You are so getting it later. _

He looked at the bag on the floor, noticing the smooth black and pink coloring with the words "Lips Touch" ensconced within a clever logo. So it was a sexy gift huh? If Yuki had that sharp little act the monkey put on to go by, he assumed it would be an enjoyable celebration indeed. His rebellious cock twitched at the possibilities.

"So, can we go Yuki?" Came the happy chirp from the boy next to him. He sounded so sure he would get a yes. Still staring at the bag, Eiri sighed. He _supposed_ he would play along, if just this once…

"…Yes."

"YES!" Shuuichi was bouncing in his seat, hands folded and in between his legs, looking for all intents and purposes like a crackhead. Yuki refrained from taking it back; he'd dug his grave, time to lie in it.

"So, so where do you wanna go? Huh, Yuki?"

He looked at the television, a reality cooking show replacing the woman in the brightly lit kitchen. He thought of that Perfect Cake, of his missed chance. White chocolate mousse filling.

"A bakery. Let's get lunch—dinner, whatever—at one." Yuki was already walking to the end table near the recliner for his cigarettes and pulling on his jacket before Shuuichi finally got off the couch.

"Hey, wait up!"

/\\\\\\\

Eiri watched as droplets of melted vanilla ice-cream dripped down his date's cone to fall upon the tablecloth decorating the little table they were eating at. The delicate lace looked expensive and, he mused, it probably was. The whole place was kind of high-end, the mere part of town the Parisian styled café was in giving testament to the assumption. He didn't bother pointing out the mess to Shuuichi, rather blaming the café for putting out white lace on the veranda during summertime, while selling foodstuffs such as ice-cream, in the first place. It was only a matter of time before a sloppy eater came along.

They were seated where the café led out to a large terrace facing the street with a few medium sized tables that were spread out, each given a wide area of surrounding space to imitate privacy, some of the larger ones having benches and sun umbrellas. Yuki and Shuuichi were seated furthest from the short, intricately sculpted iron fence that separated the patrons from the foot traffic, in hopes of staying invisible to the common folk. The master plan was working so far.

Eiri sighed happily, stabbing a piece of his strawberry dacquoise with the tiny plastic fork included with the platter. It wasn't exactly what was on the television, but this was most definitely a tasty choice. The crème fraiche wrapped around the fresh sliced strawberries, beneath a layer of bittersweet chocolate and toasted almonds, topped with more thick cream… _mnmmmmnnnnmn… _

Shuuichi watched his boyfriend over glossy black shades in slight trepidation. He'd been audience to this scene before, but he never quite got over the look of infatuation aimed at a soon devoured sweet. It was actually kind of… funny, in a creepy sort of way.

He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and went back to work catching renegade drops of ice-cream before they escaped onto his wrist. Shuuichi could barely keep up, it was so hot out. He'd thought it would cool down now that it was getting late, but apparently the heat was just reaching its apex. He grumbled as yet another creamy droplet fell to the tablecloth.

"Hey, pass a napkin." Yuki had been hoarding them, and he was tired of losing a race against his waffle cone. Shuu took a big chomp off the top in retaliation for his ice-cream succumbing to physics and melting.

Yuki finally looked up from his dwindling supply of deliciousness to pass judgment on his mess of a companion. He saw Shuuichi's clenched fist around his cone covered in rivulets of melted vanilla, watched them slide until they reached the soft white inside of his wrist. Eiri raised a brow in nonchalance at the spectacle. And dammit it was a spectacle, for his imagination was taking the _Shuuichi's fist covered in sticky white_ and running wild with it. He grit his teeth and willed the imagery to stop.

"Any day Yuki! I'm covered in ice-cream if you haven't noticed!" Shuu's temper was flaring; well goddamn, it was getting everywhere!

He only got that haughty smirk for his efforts. "What, your mouth finally fail you?"

Shuuichi frowned; if he didn't know any better, it sounded like he was being challenged. Hah, he'd show that pompous bastard that his mouth was in perfect working condition!

He brought his cone wielding hand up next to his face, and turned his face toward where vanilla had reached the crux of his arm. Flicking fiery amethyst to meet cool amber, he held the connection as he dipped his head, opened his lips, and slowly licked up the cream with the wide pad of his tongue.

Yuki broke their battle of wills to follow the path of that tongue, transfixed by the growing amount of vanilla picked up by that deceptively innocent organ. He watched, eyes becoming dusty, as the tip of the tongue came into use as it _flicked_ and _slithered_ over the last few errant drops on Shuuichi's wrist. That cream coated tongue receded once again in between Shuu's pink lips, only to reappear and tease the corners of his mouth, making sure to get the last of the sticky sweetness left behind. Shuuichi's violet eyes positively _glowed_ at Yuki's slack jaw. _HA, teach him to call my mouth a failure! Take that! And that! And some of thisssss! _

Eiri—the poor victim—had enough sense by then to wipe whatever traitorous expression had come across his face during that brat's completely _shameless_ display. _That-… that cheeky monkey! That utter slut! _Yet, no matter how he berated Shuuichi in his head, his cock felt that that was a mighty fine time to jump in his trousers like it was 1999.

He scowled death at that smug little face, that pink rosebud mouth that needed to be taught a lesson, needed to be swollen and stuffed with this co—whoa. Stop right there. Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers, desperately trying to reign in the power his dick had over him. When he felt the urge to claim and conquer the boy across from him lessen to a controllable degree, he glanced up and tilted his lips into a superior smirk.

"So it has failed you then. Sad, that." His lips twisted further at Shuuichi's indignant squawk, his face turning red and arms flailing.

"Y-you… JERK! Bastard! See if you get any kisses from me tonight! Gah, you insufferable…" the spiel continued, accompanied by many heated glares and puffed out cheeks. Yuki only rested his head in one hand, looking on in amusement and interjecting with an "mmhmm…" every now and then. Scant drops of vanilla flew this way and that, some landing in Shuuichi's hair and the sullied table.

By the time Shuuichi paused and took notice, the sun was setting behind Yuki's back, casting crimson blades of light to cut angularly across the stone floor of the veranda. _Ah, it's getting kinda late…_ the sticky rivulets of vanilla alerted him that during his tirade, his ice-cream had returned to its melty and drippy state of before. Just as he was about to suck away the mess like last time, Yuki shoved a napkin in his face and blurted, "Just take one."

He frowned down at the outstretched hand like it was a trick. Shuuichi narrowed his eyes and muttered a "bastard…" and snatched the napkin from the hand before any funny business could happen. Yuki sighed thankfully that Shuu didn't take it as a sign of defeat. Because it most certainly wasn't.

Yuki looked down at his own treat. The crème fraiche had lost its volume and drooped around the rest of the cake, taking a slice of strawberry along with it. It still looked divine, but he figured it could be finished at home. By the looks of it this date was nearing the end of its time slot… especially if his groin had anything to say about. _Damn, traitorous, no good… _

He looked up at the whizzing of crumpled up napkin flying by his head. "Yes, brat, make more of a mess. I'm sure the staff will be delighted."

"Ah, shut up Yuki. I made the basket! Ten points to me!" Eiri rolled his eyes at the sheer childishness of the whole conversation and he ended it before it could get any more arbitrary, lest he start to drool at the feel of his brain cells expiring.

"Whatever. Let's get a carry-out bag and leave. Finish your cone; I didn't pay for nothing." As Yuki made to stand Shuuichi looked down at the remains of his ice-cream, seeing that the large waffle cone was only half filled with mostly melted vanilla. He sniffled sadly at having wasted it in their squabble, and dumped it (sneaky-like, or else Yuki would get mad) in the trash bin the napkins landed in. Looking at it only made him depressed.

They stepped from the interior of the shop out onto the wide sidewalk; Yuki's sunglasses situated on his nose from where they had been resting atop his head and boxed dacquoise in the folded part of one arm, they began the trek toward home.

The lightest smattering of stars could be seen and Shuuichi tipped his head back and pushed shades low on his nose to admire them. You never got to see many, if at all, in the city and he wasn't about to pass up this rare opportunity. It was the perfect ending to their date! Shuuichi swooned and bumped his hip with Yuki's, who looked at him like he was a crazy man._ Never should've taken him out of his cage…_

Shuuichi just grinned up at the sky and—casually—interlaced his fingers with Eiri's. There was a light squeeze and Yuki rolled his eyes, but… he bit back a smile.

/\\\\\\\

The room was completely dark upon entering, and Yuki ignored Shuuichi's "I can't seeeeee…" in favor of feeling his way to the kitchen while exerting his entire prowess in not tripping over himself. That was Shuuichi's bag, thank you very much.

His shin collided with an unknown evil mass. _Fuck._

The light from the kitchen was enough to illuminate a traversable space from the living room into the hallway. After setting his cake into the safety of the refrigerator, Yuki turned his head and saw Shuuichi's own shin brush against that shiny bag still sitting by the coffee table leg. His cock made a triumphant comeback at all the nasty possibilities that could be within that treasure trove… Yuki grit his teeth at his own frightening incapability at self control. _Only that stripper monkey…_

He slowly stalked over to where Shuuichi had stopped by the table. With lowered lids he asked, "Care to tell me the contents of that bag now, Shuu-chan?"

Shuu gulped but he (hoped he) didn't show it. His lips curved into a sly smile. "Mayyybee—"

He was cut off abruptly as Yuki snaked an arm around Shuuichi's waist and pressed their bodies together. "Maybe?" Eiri breathed into one ear, lips brushing the shell. He slowly inched a thigh between Shuuichi's legs.

"A-ah… yeah?" he no longer knew what he was supposed to be saying. Yuki smirked.

"Now pick up the bag, and follow me. Good boy." Yuki led Shuuichi down the hall and into their bedroom by one hand, Shuu still in a slight daze as he trailed behind.

Shuuichi-turned-slave managed a bit of coherency when he saw their king sized bed in front of them. He pulled from Yuki's grasp to clutch the lacquered bag in both hands, turning to smile spicily at his boyfriend as he readied to unveil his gift. He dipped a hand in slowly, tauntingly. He saw golden eyes narrow at the blatant tease. Had to do it when he had the chance, right?

"I hope you like it…" Shuuichi pulled out a pink and white medium sized box, a big red label on the front proclaiming "Edible Body Paint Squeeze Pen: with paint brush attachment! No mess; just squeeze and brush! So have a little fun tonight and make your own artwork on your lover… or yourself." Shuu began to get a little nervous when Yuki just stood there and didn't say anything for what felt like forever. What if he really didn't like it? What if he messed up? He started to freak out, just a bit.

Eiri was frozen to the spot as he read. Oh god, this was perfect. He couldn't wait to brand Shuuichi with his name and lick, nibble it off again and again. To decorate him with… wait. _Strawberry shortcake flavored? _He did a double take. Yes, that was indeed strawberry shortcake flavored body paint. Yuki started to salivate. _Oh god,_ this was _perfect._ He wondered how it tasted. He especially wondered how it would taste on his Shuu's beautiful tan skin, smeared all over and mixed with his cum… He shuddered visibly, his cock swelling in his pants.

Yuki suddenly grinned wolfishly, a look bordering on dangerous glinting in his golden eyes. Shuuichi felt a trickle of irrational fear travel down his spine at being eaten alive. Then his gaze turned hypnotizing.

"Get on the bed." Came the rumbling order. "On your knees."

Shuuichi could do nothing but bow to the command, to the baritone that vibrated in his chest and left his knees nearly unable to support him. He crawled to the middle of the bed, supported by his hand ands knees, waiting for whatever was to come next. Yuki watched from the foot of the bed, opening the box and sliding the two tubes of body paint into his palm, along with the brush attachment. They looked like what professional bakers garnished cakes with, except these were see-through and decidedly not as innocent.

He decided to start with the original pen attachment in place. It would come out thicker this way, in cleaner lines. Yuki squeezed a bit onto his finger and took a sample taste. His tongue curled around and… Christ, Shuu must've spent a lot to get such delicious tasting body paint. He'd always thought they'd be some weird imitation of the flavor they boasted. But this, this was definitely good.

Setting one tube on the nightstand and one down on the bed, he stripped himself of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. Shuuichi twitched at the sound of fabric sliding over skin, and he turned his head to look at Eiri's naked chest. Violet eyes were locked on pale abdominals as Yuki walked closer, climbing onto the bed and settling behind Shuuichi on his bent legs, though he was careful not to touch him. The brat needed to be put in his place after all of that insufferable cock-teasery done today. A smoldering, dark look overtook Eiri's face.

He leant over Shuu's body, taking care to let his hands be the only contact he got, sliding them beneath the end of the tight green tee and lifting to expose the small of his back. Eiri looked hungrily at the dimples he loved to plant his thumbs in while taking Shuuichi from behind, and lowered his head to lick a stripe across the tantalizing indentations. Shuuichi let out a gasp, arching his back into the mouth, begging for more.

He only chuckled against the wet skin at the action, nibbling near the waistline of his denim shorts and drawing forth a moan. Pushing the shirt up higher to reveal more of a tanned canvas, he let his mouth wander over rippling muscle, biting when Shuuichi twisted and sucking when his back bowed. Shuu was trembling at every touch, squirming at the feel of teeth and tongue, wondering why the hell Yuki just didn't rip his shirt off and mold his chest to his back like he so desperately wanted him to. A strangled moan leapt from his mouth as Yuki sank his teeth into a shoulder blade, suckling furiously to create a deep burgundy hickey. He raked his nails down one of his sides, leaving shivering trails as he released the flesh from between his lips.

Shuuichi's cock strained against his zipper, rubbing against it almost painfully with every involuntary buck of his hips. He'd forgone underpants today and he cursed himself for it, the bite of the metal ridges only increasing the pleasure and he knew his shorts would be stained with precum.

Yuki surveyed his work with pride, noting the sweat and the saliva shimmering slightly, the love bites covering the trembling, quaking expanse. He smoothed a palm over his back, calming Shuu down slightly. He leaned back into a sitting position and Shuuichi whined pathetically at the loss of body heat against his own. Eiri let loose another of those amused chuckles and grabbed at the tube of body paint he had set aside. Keeping the brush attachment nearby, he readied the tube in on hand. Now it was time to create a masterpiece.

"Shuuichi."

The boy in question jumped to his knees at the call of his name, his shirt falling down to its previous state at the sudden change. "Ye-yeah?" he turned his head and saw Yuki eye his torso.

"Your shirt. Take it off."

Yuki licked his lips shamelessly at the display of shifting muscle beneath bronzed skin as Shuuichi followed his command and threw it across the room, probably more than glad to be rid of it. "Get back on your hands, now."

He did as told, back and shoulders tense in anticipation of the next move. Still leaving a little space between their lower halves, Yuki leaned over and lightly massaged the back of Shuuichi's neck, eliciting a purr and a swivel of hips trying to meet his.

"Ah ah ah, Shuu-chan, not yet. Stay still and let me paint a pretty picture on this body you like to tease me with. And then, mayyybee," he mocked him from earlier, "I'll split you open like you want. Sound fair?" Yuki asked derisively, smacking the denim clad ass half-playfully. Shuuichi yelped and moved his hips to escape, only to push them back in the direction of Yuki's raised hand. He landed another stinging slap, just for good measure. Shuu whimpered and was forced to support himself on his elbows as his arms gave out on him. He bit his lip and barely kept himself from vocally begging.

"Hm, such a pleasing sight you make, Shuu-chan." Eiri remarked almost offhandedly, if not for the way he was raping with his eyes the image of Shuuichi panting, bent down with his perfect ass in the air like it was the last deadly temptation sent by the devil himself to condemn his soul to Hell. He reached an arm down to grasp a hip and leant down once again over that heaving body.

Shuuichi hissed slightly at the feel of the slightly cold body paint squirting over his lower back, but then immediately gasping wildly at the feel of Yuki's tongue coming down to lap it up with a searing heat to counterpoint it. He felt the faint vibrations of Eiri moaning against him and he bit his palm in order not to scream. He writhed as it was repeated, in a different spot but the image Yuki was creating remaining the same. Shuuichi could only guess what he was drawing but there was no time to think, not with that mouth sucking and biting and leaving trails that burnt long after it moved to torture anew. He moaned in agony as his cock pulsed between his legs in time with each sweep of that hot tongue, and he bucked his hips frantically, trying desperately to find any sort of friction, any sort of release.

Yuki grabbed his hip more tightly, his own cock tight and hard to the point of pain at eating his name off of Shuuichi's glistening skin over and over, while having to endure the entirely _wanton_ way Shuuichi was reacting, every shuddering movement and barely-there cry. It was becoming unbearable.

He squeezed his name between quivering shoulder blades, the hand holding the tube shaking just the slightest as it finished writing. A deep groan escaped as he latched his lips to the sweet shortcake flavored syrup in the form of his personal brand, the salty sweat mixing with the strawberry and he pressed his mouth harder, nails digging into the flesh of Shuu's side and he could feel his cock throbbing, leaking drops of precum. His teeth scraped the last of his saccharine name off of the skin, tongue darting out to savor it before it melted. Golden eyes flashed and he snarled.

Shuuichi startled as his shoulder was grabbed and he was abruptly flipped onto his back, his chest heaving as he looked up at Yuki and his cock jumped at the sinister, possessive expression etched onto that creamy alabaster face. He stuttered out an "Ooh…" just as Eiri was shoving his pants and boxers down his legs and straddling his upper chest.

"Open up, I'm going to fuck your face Shuuichi." And god help him if Shuuichi didn't just moan like a whore ready to swallow him whole at the barest prompt.

Yuki's eye's rolled into the back of his skull and a violent quaking possessed his frame. _Holy mother of fuck!_

Fiery amber snapped back to his Shuu's red bitten lips, he grabbed a hold of damp pink hair and shoved his cock into the hungry mouth, instantly hitting the back of his throat and growling at the tightening muscles. Shuuichi kept on groaning around his swollen dick, licking and sucking as much as Eiri's hips would allow as his mouth was continuously abused with every buck, frightened at how very close he was in response to being used like this. His hand shifted to the back of his neck to hold it in place as he kept plunging, eyelids fluttering at every vibration of Shuuichi's debauched moans and groaned himself when he felt the wet suction of the cheeks surrounding him increase.

"Fuck, Shuu… take it… perf-fect…" he bit out, feeling his balls begin to tighten and his stomach coil like a spring. Shuuichi blushed rosily at the praise, using his teeth to scrape the head in the next thrust down his throat. Eiri gripped tight at sweat matted hair and jerked back just as he ground a palm behind him into Shuuichi's clothed erection, giving a rumbling groan and spurting jets of cum onto the flushed chest and dimly being aware of Shuuichi coming under his groping hand with a thin scream.

Panting, he leaned back on his knees and surveyed the evidence of his orgasm on the shuddering chest. Shivering slightly as waves of nirvana still passed down his spine, he savored the sight before him. He never got tired of seeing Shuuichi's body covered in his spunk; it was a mark in and of itself. Sliding down further on the bed so he was in between long, lax legs, Yuki noted the large dark stain in the front Shuuichi's shorts, and grinned wickedly up at a beet red face.

"You like me shoving my cock in your mouth, covering you in my cum?" arousal flared in violet eyes at the teasing husk, as Eiri stripped the soiled denim from compliant legs and sliding them off completely and flinging them to the floor. He leered at Shuuichi's slim hips and flaccid dick covered in jism, reaching for the tube that lay next to him. Squeezing a large dollop of pink paint onto his own cum, he smeared the substances together with his fingertips over his sternum and breast bone in near fascination. His cock twitched in renewed interest at the thought of dragging his tongue over the delectable mess, licking Shuuichi all clean.

"I suppose that's answer enough." He said, indicating to Shuu's eager cock, half hard and swelling under his gaze. "You're kind of a slut, eh, Shuu-chan?" his lips spread ravenously at the little whimper he heard. Shuuichi had a vague sense of déjà vu as he saw a familiar predatory glint in those honey eyes just before a head dipped to his chest and began to lap at the mixture of semen and strawberry body paint there. His back arched drastically and he moaned, one hand latching onto the sheets beside his head and the other delving deep into golden locks as he was tormented in the most divine manner by both that mouth and the sight of Yuki's release disappearing between pale pink lips.

He was enthralled by the vision; dirty and wrong but fucking addiction incarnate. The devilish tongue would peek out and slither across a creamy amount of pink-tinged cum and scoop it up, the organ bathed white retreating into the cavern, and the lips would then form a wide 'O' and slowly draw inward, trapping any missed semen with a soft _moist _sound that made him shiver, each a caressing wet little kiss to his skin. Shuuichi was dizzy after feeling and seeing it happen, lightheaded after each lewd slurp. He could see a light flush across the bridge of Yuki's nose as his head bobbed over his chest and stomach, could feel a hard hot erection pressing into his inner thigh.

A rush of arousal twisted a tight knot in his belly and he used the hand clasped in damp blond hair to tug Eiri's head up, bringing them face to face. Shuuichi licked his suddenly dry lips, swallowing when dusty amber followed the movement avidly.

"Yuki, kiss me…" honey eyes melted a shade at the plea. Thin arms wrapped around Yuki's neck as he drew slowly nearer, until he claimed that rosebud mouth with a ferocious clash of lips and teeth that belied the measured approach. Shuuichi clung tighter, threading his fingers through golden hair and massaging Eiri's lips with his own as he was quickly dominated.

They continued kissing like this, nipping and sucking at each others lips and sometimes licking at the other's seam, until Yuki finally pried open Shuuichi's mouth and left him scrabbling for purchase at Eiri's shoulders and panting erratically through his nose.

Yuki broke the kiss with a wet smack, leaning his head away a bit and smiling when Shuu followed with his own. "Turn over for me." he accompanied with a light tap on Shuuichi's naked thigh and waited for him to acquiesce.

Shuuichi bit back a moan once he was lying on his stomach, the soft comforter was rubbing against his hard cock and he thrust once against the fabric, sighing at the friction he was awarded. Eiri ignored Shuu's desperate plight in favor of retrieving the forgotten tube of body paint, and reached down to grab the brush attachment that had fallen onto the floor at some point during the night. After replacing and screwing it on, he straddled the backs of Shuuichi's tense thighs and let his hands trail the tan skin, spreading his legs and teasing the insides just enough to draw a light moan and rock of hip from his victim.

He crawled down Shuuichi's legs just a bit more so he could lean further down over his spread body, face hovering directly above Shuu's tight golden ass. He squeezed the tube in his hand enough to get the brush wet with paint and then drew an arch where one smooth cheek met lower back. He did the same to the one next to it and bent down to sweep his tongue across the light trails of pink on Shuuichi's flank, teeth scraping gently. The boy twitched and bowed his back, thrusting his ass toward the taunting mouth with a keening whine. Yuki smirked and lay his head across the dimples he loved, "Such a beautiful slut." He murmured into the hot skin. He let his fingers slide between Shuuichi's legs and graze his balls, causing a yelp to sound and a "Yuuukii…" to be sighed into a pillow.

Eiri got the brush wet again and painted nonsensical spirals on one asscheek and after securing a hold on Shuuichi's hips, followed them with his lips and teeth.

"Nn-a-aahh… yeesss…" Shuu loved when Yuki would molest his ass; the skin was so hypersensitive it drove him insane, stripped away all of his inhibitions. And Yuki knew it. The pressure of those soft lips and oh _god,_ his blunt teeth, had him bucking wildly against that damned mouth and the bedcover where he could grind his aching cock.

Yuki's grinned sharply at the desired reaction. He palmed his own throbbing dick in one hand while the other squeezed harshly, letting the sweet paint drip from the brush onto a slick lower back and slide into the cleft of Shuuichi's ass, lower to where his winking hole was. His cock jumped as those legs, damp with sweat, spread and let the paint drip easier to coat Shuu's balls in it. Eiri squeezed until there was nothing left. He tossed the empty container aside and practically _dived _to the come-tastic sight before him.

Immediately two fingers were shoved with no preamble into Shuuichi's twitching asshole, Eiri's tongue lapping up the pool of pink paint settled in the divot of the small his back. Shuu screamed in joy, clenching his muscles on the fingers and enticing them to _thrust_. And they did just that.

"Ohhhh, fuck! Eiri!" Shuuichi was moaning and writhing, shimmying his ass for more. Yuki growled dangerously, biting the tops of his asscheeks as he nibbled his way down and sucking up paint on his way. He twisted the fingers inside Shuuichi and eased a third one in, earning a pleasured hiss.

As his tongue lapped up the last of the paint in the crack of Shuuichi's ass, he yanked his fingers out as abruptly as he put them in and studiously ignored Shuu's wails of "No!" and "What the fuck?" He wrapped his lips around them as Shuuichi watched, having turned to see what the deal was, and tried to snake an arm down to his erection without Yuki noticing.

"Don't even dare." Both of his wrists were held painfully tight beneath his body in one of Yuki's own, trying to escape only wrenching the hold very uncomfortably. Eiri smiled evilly at the slight pain he saw reflected in violet eyes. "Not until I say so." Leaning his head down slowly, he kept his gaze locked with Shuuichi's, taking sick glee in the widening of his eyes as he realized Yuki's intentions.

For one second he savored the image of the clenching pucker before he plunged his tongue as deep as it would take him. Instantly he started swiveling and thrusting and stabbing the silky walls of Shuuichi's asshole with the hard and then soft blade of his tongue, his neglected cock an angry red at having to endure Shuu's increasingly desperate pleas to be fucked.

"YES! Yes! Aaa-ah… no, please! J-j-just… FUCK! Please! Oh god, god, fuck me! Yuki, Yuuukkiii, fu-uuck me!" it was screamed and sobbed and begged until Yuki reached one hand down to grip his balls tight, fearing he would blow his load at only the sound of Shuuichi's voice.

He reluctantly pulled his tongue out of the spasming hole, hearing strangled whimpers and deep shuddering breaths as he used the hold on Shuuichi's wrists to pull him up onto his knees, now twisting his arms behind his back in another secure hold. Eiri scooted forward and molded their bodies together, chest to back and knee to knee, cock sliding in between clenching cheeks. Yuki rested his head on a tan shoulder and looked down at Shuuichi's arousal, so wet with precum he wondered for a moment if he'd drove him to orgasm. He started to thrust ever so slightly against Shuuichi's winking rosebud.

He let out a throaty groan and let his head fall back onto Yuki's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut and trying to get as close as possible to that hot cock. "You've been begging for this all day, haven't you, Shuu-chan?" the pet name sounded so twisted when carried by that voice, husky and rough with lust. Yuki's free hand trailed lightly over Shuuichi's stomach, "Don't lie."

He let out a deep breath and tried to focus, but it was impossible when what he wanted was being dangled in front of him, _so close._ "A-um… yes…"

Yuki picked up the tempo of his hips. "Good boy. And how long was that?"

Shuuichi let out a moan but when he tried to push down on that cock _so fucking close_, an arm braced across his waist and held him so he couldn't move, his arms twisting up more painfully than before. "All day! All day!" he shouted mindlessly.

"Good boy. But why, Shuu-chan, would you want something like this?" the last word came out a broken rumbling, Yuki could feel that hot heaven so close and all he wanted to do was _claim _and _conquer_ and—

Shuuichi managed to wheedle one arm out of Eiri's grip as he was thinking and it flew to his nearly purple cock, gripping and jerking wildly as something inside him just snapped. "I'm a whore, I'm a dirty fucking slut, and oh god I need you, I need you to stuff me, so hot, so hot, please god please please—FUCK!"

Yuki slammed into him and yanked the arm tugging on Shuuichi's dick away in one movement but Shuu was coming anyway and he couldn't stop it. He stayed rigid behind him as the silky muscles gripped and pulled on his cock during Shuuichi's orgasm, clenching his side hard enough to bruise and it would, tomorrow. After Shuu's climax faded and he felt he could move with losing the _last _shred of control he had left to his name, Yuki began thrusting in earnest.

"Oh hell, Shuu, you hot little…" Eiri half growled, half mumbled into Shuuichi's sweaty neck, releasing the one arm he still held behind his back to fist the half hard cock jutting from between Shuuichi's legs, feeling it swelling with blood in his palm. When Shuu started to rock his hips in time with Yuki he threaded one hand into darkened pink hair and tilted his head to the side, latching onto an untouched as of yet canvas of tan neck and sucking harshly, his low snarls being lost in the forming hickey. Shuuichi mewled unabashedly, stretching his neck taut for more touches.

He wasn't deep enough. He had to reach deeper. That was all that passed through Yuki's mind as he lifted one bronze leg backwards to settle on his hip, keeping it there with his arm as he felt with a satisfied moan his cock slipping deeper inside Shuuichi, working his hips steadily as he heard a shriek echo in their room.

"Eiri, oh _fuck, _right… f-fucking…" but he already felt it, his cockhead hitting the gland with each rock in this new angle and he released the bright red bruise between his teeth to grab onto a shoulder, using his grip as leverage to strike those rippling muscles and his prostate that much harder with each plunge of his hips.

Shuuichi was screaming now, one hand scrabbling behind him on Yuki's damp skin to trail down to his ass. He dug his nails in and encouraged Eiri to take him, just fucking _take _him, take everything. A guttural howl vibrated low in his throat as Shuuichi snapped his hips faster against Yuki's, urging him on.

Eiri answered with a deep snarl, one that made Shuuichi's stiff cock pump out precum in response to, and he suddenly threw him forward so he landed on his elbows and knees, never relinquishing their connection in the process. Yuki took hold on either of his sides and grinned wolfishly down at the dimples there before planting his thumbs and starting a rougher pace than before.

That last shred of control Yuki held so dear was fraying fast, every one of Shuuichi's screams and every glimpse of his cock disappearing inside that slick, stretched pucker made sure of that until he had nothing left, and he was kneading Shuuichi's dick and he was trembling and he was _coming,_ in thick hot jets into walls that milked him for everything he had. He was almost aware that his hand was covered in sticky fluid that wasn't body paint, but he just wiped it off on the sheets as he dozed next to Shuuichi. He didn't even remember pulling out, or lying down, or the slim body that was snuggling up against his. But he sure as hell didn't care.

After a few minutes of gaining his breath back did Eiri start to realize his surroundings. In his bed, in the dark, with his Shuuichi. Check, check, and check. He rolled and stretched every relaxed joint in his body, readying for sleep, clean up be damned. The warm body leeched closer, thinking similar thoughts.

Oh, but one last thing.

He linked his hand with Shuuichi's that lay on his chest. "You're not a slut, Shuuichi."

A cutesy smile and a twinkle one violet eye. "Heh, that's okay Yuki. I'll be your slut if you want me to." An impish wink.

Yuki grumbled as Shuu flung an arm around his chest, preparing to hug him in his sleep. _Goddamn stripper monkey, he'll be the death of me, I swear it…_

**SUMMER SHUDDERS: END**

**AN: I love making Yuki a tad bit deranged caused by his repressed affection toward Shuuichi. It's just so fun. Well, ahem…. I think this is my dirtiest smut interlude yet. And the longest. The smut is literally HALF the pages of this story in word! Smack a cow.**

**There you have it. The latest and FINAL installment of Summer Shudders. **

**Reviews? Comments? Pleeeaaaassseee?**

**PreseaMoon: PLEASE! For the love of GOD STOP THIS CRUEL GAME!**

**SaphirAzure: LOLZ**


End file.
